A Card File
by phnxgrl
Summary: This is a continuation story following Card Alexis Castle and the Castle Clan. Card might have a new career ahead of her as she graduates college with a PhD in physics. New horizons beckon.
1. Chapter 1

Alexis was editing the story that she had gotten from her Sister Card. It had been 3 months since the incident on the bridge. Grace had stayed in a coma since that time. Father Brown was more pious that usual. Eric had returned home but spent most of the time with his Mother. Card was happy she was about to get her degree. The rest of the Family was so proud.

Alexis left her laptop to amble into the loft. Only Eric Jr. and Rick were there. Babies Emily and Jackson was in their cribs. Kate was at physical therapy.

"Dad…May I talk to you for a moment?" Alexis asked.

"Sure Pumpkin. Let's go into my office and that way we are away from little ears." Rick said.

Rick closed the door to the office then took his writing chair. Alexis sat on the couch.

"So Pumpkin what is on your mind?" Rick asked.

"Dad… You know I gave up working because I am concerned about the health of my child." Alexis said.

"Yeah that topic did appear from time to time. So, don't tell me you are getting tired of staying around the house?" Rick asked.

"Well don't get me wrong I love staying with Eric Jr. and seeing him develop…" Alexis said.

"I hear a but coming…" Rick said holding his grown Daughter's hand.

Alexis smiled her Dad knew her so well.

"Yeah Dad I have been restless…However, That is not what I wanted to talk about…It is about Card…" Alexis said.

"Card…? What do you know Alexis? Is she in some sort of trouble? Is it Carmine?" Rick worriedly said "…Do I have to get Jackson on the case? No Better yet Sophie she has just come back from Europe I bet she is free!"

Alexis laughed then shook her head.

"Dad calm down. I know Card has had quite a few exciting times in this family. She is in no trouble actually I came to get your professional advice…" Alexis said trying to control her giggles.

"Professional advice…? Alexis what sort of professional advice can you be asking me to perform?" Rick asked.

"Well Dad these past few weeks Card gave me an assignment and she would be mortified if she knew I was talking to you." Alexis conspiratorially said.

"What sort of assignment Pumpkin?" Rick asked with his curiosity peaked.

"Card wrote a book and I've been helping her edit it!" Alexis blurted out.

"She did what? Pumpkin you need to start at the beginning…" Rick said.

"Dad just after Christmas Day Card pulled me aside and showed to me a very rough 130 chapter book. I saw right away she was writing in your style… Anyway I got it down to a more manageable 40 chapters in 3 volumes. I would like your opinion on this book. Since, you have a much more nuanced palate." Alexis said …I think she has real talent…I would like your opinion but you need to keep this on the down low."

"Sure Pumpkin I can do that but you will need to be the ones watching the kids while I do it. Where is this book?" Rick asked.

"It is on your view screen under A Card File" Alexis said.

"Really… Alexis could you not come up with a more imaginative name?" Rick teased. "Of course not you are my most Logical of my Daughters"

"Ok Dad I will leave now not trying to influence your thinking." Alexis said rising up.

"Ok Pumpkin tell Kate when she returns that I'm in here. I should bang this out in about 3 hours. Everything is already for Card's PHD graduation. I know it is being held at Charlie's Brown House but I thought we would have a small Family only get together here. Is Eric going to join us?" Rick asked.

"Yeah Dad that sounds good…I will tell Mom when she shows up. Alexis said leaving. "No Dad. Eric has not returned from the hospital yet…The NYPD has not as yet found any clues on why my Mother in Law was shot. Perhaps Sophie's trip would have found something."

"Alexis I know you are feeling a bit abandoned…It has been only few weeks since that fateful day…Please give him a bit more time." Rick said getting up to hold his eldest Daughter who burst into tears.

"Dad…I feel I am losing him…He is never home and when he is he does not touch me…Do you think he should see Dr. Burke?" Alexis asked.

"Well which one the older or younger? Carter is retired but sees some patients occasionally. I can call him to ask…He has sure helped your dear old Dad over the years." Rick said.

"Dad would you please…the older one…" Alexis asked with watery eyes.

"Yeah no problem matter of fact I could call him right now." Rick said moving toward the phone.

\\\\\

Rick called Carter as Alexis left to check on her kid and Babies Jackson and Emily. Carter answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" the melodious voice of the retired therapist asked.

"Hello Carter Rick Castle here…" Rick replied.

"Rick how good to hear your voice…So why are you phoning?" Carter asked.

"Well Carter we had a bit of a family tragedy a few weeks ago…You know my Daughter Alexis?" Rick asked.

"Yes I remember her…tragedies seem to come quite frequently in your family…How may I assist you?" Carter stated.

"Well it is not specifically Alexis though she is affected but the tragedy was her Mother in Law. She was shot with a shotgun on the ramp going to the bridge to Staten Island." Rick related.

"I recall seeing something about a gang land slaying on that bridge…Heavens Man you are not saying she was involved in that?" Carter asked very concerned.

"Yes that is the event but that is not the reason…My Son in Law Eric is having a hard time dealing with his anger and grief. His Mother has been in a coma for at least 12 weeks. It was heroic effort that kept her alive…NYPD has no suspects…He needs help in dealing with this tragedy. I don't think he has ever had to deal with any adversity. So he is totally ill prepared for this event." Rick said.

"Rick if you can convince your Son in Law to see me I will do what I can for him." Carter said. "Oh on a side note Congrats on your baby Daughter. Kate must be so proud. Where is she?"

"Well she is at physical therapy…This last birth caused a deterioration in her physical strength. But she is coping with the methods you taught her." Rick said.

"Oh I am so sorry to hear of her condition…" Carter said.

"Yeah well she is doing well otherwise…" Rick said. "Thank you for all your help over the years my old friend."

"I am happy to lend my services… I will be talking to you soon Bye Rick." Carter Burke said.

"Bye Carter I will be following up with you soon." Rick said ending the call.

\\\\\

Rick satisfied with the call pulled out his view screen and pulled up the file. He began to read and was instantly transported to the land of an NY Medical Examinator. Betsy Price. Rick smiled to see a more than passing resemblance to Alexis. He was intrigued as he delved further into the book. A few minutes later in his estimation he was stopped by a knock at the door. It was Kate. She was looking tired after her physical therapy.

"Hey Honey guess what?" Kate said as she kissed his lips.

"Hi Honey…" Rick said sort of distracted. "I could get used to more of that."

"Ok Rick what are you doing? What has captured your interest?" Kate asked sitting on his lap.

"What Oh Kate it seems we are going to have another published Author in the family." Rick said.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked intrigued by his statement. "Who is it? Martha? Alexis?"

"Card…" Rick replied "…She is really good…I love her plot development and Characters are really recognizable."

"Really… Please Rick let me have a look." Kate asked.

"Kate I will do you one better I will send you a copy of this file… However, you had other good news?" Rick asked.

"Yeah well it can wait…Please send me that file." Kate said getting off his lap with another kiss. "I need to check on Emily. She is probably hungry by now."

Kate bounced out the door as Alexis came in.

"Well Dad it has been 4 hours what did you think?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis you did a superb job editing! I mean those characters are…" Rick said.

"Yeah it seems she writes what she knows too." Alexis said. "So you approve?"

"Very much so…I want to call Paula immediately!" Rick said. "I can not wait for the next book it is that good!"

"Well I think you should wait until we both talk to Card…She is a bit busy today being Valedictorian and all perhaps at the reception tonight we can talk then? Is Paula coming?" Alexis said.

"Yes both she and Gina are appearing at the reception at Charlie's Brown House. Rick confirmed. Speaking of Graduating… I better get your Mom and myself into gear. We only have a few minute before we all go to dinner." Rick said looking at the time.

Rick got out of his office and went into the bedroom he could hear the shower running. Stripping down he entered the shower.

"Oh Rick you scared me…I did not expect you…" Kate said melting into his chest.

"So no more hose huh?" Rick said looking down at his wife's almost perfect body.

"Yeah…That was what I was trying to tell you…No more Hose or physical therapy…I'm also cleared for other activities too." Kate said kissing her husband.

"Do tell…" Rick said smiling.

"Not now Rick we will be late…" Kate said squealing.

"Ok Kate rain check for tonight…?" Rick said.

"You got it Buster tonight is ours to rock your world." Kate said kissing him as she got out of the shower.

They quickly got dressed as they exited the bedroom they were confronted with Alexis in full logistic mode. She was ordering the twins to hurry up and Card was standing in the middle of this confusion.

"Mom Dad…" Card said flying toward them once she saw them.

"Well look at you…The Valedictorian and all of that! You made us proud Card." Rick said hugging his grown Daughter.

"Thanks Dad…I could not have made it without yours and Mom's support." Card quietly said.

"Card I am very proud of you…This is your special day congrats on graduating." Kate said hugging her Daughter.

Soon their quite bubble was broken with the addition of the twins joining.

"Come on we need to go! I'm hungry" David complained tugging on Rick's pant's leg.

"Well you heard the young man we should be off." Rick said wrapping his arms around his Daughter's and Wife's waists.

The trip to the dinner was a raucous affair. Rick was cracking jokes. He had the kids thoroughly entertained.

Rick had rented out the restaurant for the night. There were going to be many guests from Fashion to Politics to NYPD brass to Captains of Industries all there to celebrate along with the Castle Clan.

Paula was busy organizing where everyone was to be seated.

"Hi Paula we need to talk later" Rick said.

"Ok You guys are seated at table 12 Kids at table 14 and others at table 13." Paula said looking at her chart.

"Hi Paula" Alexis said greeting the older woman with a hug.

"Well look at you…Rick did say you were pregnant again Congrats I did not see your Husband is he not coming?" Paula asked.

"Well he will come later I suppose but thanks for the congratulations." Alexis said.

The groups all got seated and the dinner was over quickly. It was now time to head for the Graduation ceremony. It was a small size only 200 students were getting their degree early. It seemed like Card's group dwarfed those of other students.

Card stood at the podium and Rick had a flashback to Alexis' graduation night. He squeezed Kate's hand as she too realized what he was thinking. It was a rainy night that night but today it was only light flurrying. Kate smiled at her husband and was so happy went Card was presented her diploma and the Dean of Students announced Card's full time professorship. Everyone in the crowd whooped it up as Card stood there smiling. Rick was loudest one of all.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a celebration of the Castle Clan back at the loft. There were many pictures with the newly created Dr. Card Alexis Castle. Card stood tall, strong and proud for each picture. Soon it was time to bring the celebration to the Charlie Brown House.

As Card's vehicle cleared the gates she noticed several changes one was excavating equipment on the far lawn near the tennis courts. She thought Carmine was working quickly in creating the campus. In side the mansion was a different story. Gone were the drab colors of browns and reds. In its place were vibrant greens, blues and a splash of orange.

Card was immediately engulfed in a sea of children. There was such a critical need that The Mansion was filled within the first two weeks. Izzy has done wonders in lining up corporate donors in exchange for prime Manhattan real estate. Carmine swept in to rescue Card from the confusing masses. She escorted her Daughter out to the reception area which was out back in the main atrium. It was a grand open air but covered with a huge tent with hot air blowers keeping the tent up.

She entered with the assembled guest clapping. She saw her friend Erica and her Mother Naomi along with Dr. Davidson himself. Naomi was first to reach her.

"Congrats Card or should I say Dr. Castle. You made us proud." Naomi said hugging her Daughter's friend.

"Thanks Naomi you brought Josh?" Card asked.

"Well no he was here to check on a few of the people who had just arrived. He has volunteered his time for this worthy endeavor of Carmine's. He just stayed when he learned that your celebration was being held here." Naomi explained.

Erica dragging her Father along was next in greeting Card.

"Card it is so wonderful!" Erica said as she launched herself into her good friend's arms.

"Thank you Erica…So who is this with you?" Card diplomatically asked.

"Oh right Card you have never been formally introduced. Card this is my Father Joshua Davidson. Dad this is my friend Card." Erica said.

"Well Congratulations Dr. Card Castle I am pleased to meet another distinguished doctor." Josh said.

"Well I do not know how distinguished I am…but thank you, Sir." Card politely responded.

"Are you kidding me? The youngest PhD candidate to have a peer review in the field of Theoretical Physics and Mathematics on Fractal integration is not distinguished I beg to differ!" Josh said "You are way too modest!"

"You read my paper?" Card asked incredulous that anyone outside the stuffy halls of Academia would even consider such an action.

"Oh Yes you have a natural prose. It was far different than the other journals I read. I suppose that is no wonder considering who your Mother and Father are." Josh said. "Have you thought about writing fiction? I sure would buy it if you published something."

"Well maybe I don't know perhaps once I get settled into my new routine at the University I might consider doing that." Card modestly said. "Please excuse me"

Card dragged Erica to the side.

"Ok Erica you put him up to say that!" Card whispered.

"Right Card I told my Father who I rarely speak to and during one of those precious times I spent it gushing all about your fan fictions!" Erica said. "No he discovered your writings by himself. My Dad is quite a brilliant man though he lacks the gene to be a good Dad."

"Oh I'm so sorry Erica…I don't know what came over me? Please forgive me." Card apologized.

"Look apology accepted but really Card you do have a gift. Why not share it with the world?" Erica said.

"It is still too rough…" Card retorted.

"Sure it is I bet Alexis has something different to say." Erica said.

"What do you know…Why have you been talking to my Sister?" Card asked narrowing her eyes just like her Mom did at certain culprits.

"Get real Card…Alexis is my friend too…It came up when I came over. Alexis was there and you were in class. She happened to be editing a story. I saw the same prose as your fan fictions. So I am a smart girl. It had to be your original story." Erica said.

"So she let you read it?" Card asked nervously.

"No she put it away but I saw what I saw. Card you have a gift I say share it." Erica said wandering off to get more punch.

Card was immediately swept up by several of her favorite students and they began a discussion on several aspects of her paper. This impromptu study session was stopped when Rick appeared.

"Hey Guys I want you to meet My Father Richard Castle." Card proudly announced.

Soon it turned into a big Fanboy conversation when they started peppering Rick with all sorts of questions on the ideas and writing of Nikki and Derrick. Then they turned to the book he co wrote with his wife. Rick was patient with them all as Card slipped away leaving her Father to deal with the rabid fans.

Card was mingling when Kate came up to her.

"Hi Card I was wondering have you seen your Father?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I just left him…I group of my students are interrogating him in the far corner." Card laughed.

"I see and you just left him there? Poor Rick I better go and rescue him." Kate said hurrying past her.

"You do that Mom!" Card yelled out at the disappearing Mom.

Card was by herself for once then she was met by Paula and Gina along with Gina's date Paul.

"Well hello Dr. Castle congratulations on your achievement." Paula said.

"Thank you Paula I suppose I have you to thank for this wonderful evening?" Card asked.

"Yes that is right I organized it and it was a labor of love…I want to talk to you…" Paula said.

"Actually we want to talk to you." Gina interrupted. "Paul be a dear and get me a refresher drink."

"Of course Gina…" Paul said "Congrats Dr. Card."

Paul left then the frank discussion began.

"Card I know you don't know either of us very well but I saw your article in the journal. It is rare to see such a talent. Would you consider a non- fiction book or perhaps like your Father a Fiction?" Gina asked.

"You read my article too?" Card asked.

"Oh yes believe it or not in the publishing business we have to glean authors from many sources. Academia is one of the more fertile grounds." Gina said.

"Are you offering me a book deal from one article? How can you know I can write?" Card asked.

"My dear Dr. Card…You have a pedigree…Surely you can not deny that?" Gina said.

"Ok let's say I did write something. I don't think now is a good time to talk about it. How about next Tuesday? I have to be in the city by then. Is that agreeable?" Card proposed a meeting.

"Say 10 on Tuesday?" Gina asked.

"Yes that works for me too" Paula said.

"Great Tuesday it is…Now excuse me ladies I need to find my Sister!" Card sweetly said.

Card extracted herself from the crowd and searched for Alexis. She finally found her entertaining some of the kids from the mansion.

"Alexis there you are! We need to talk!" Card said grabbing a hold of her sister's arm and raising her off the floor then marching her to an alcove.

"Card what is this all about? You practically scared all those kids!" Alexis scolded.

Card looked apologetic.

"I'm so sorry Alexis I just need to talk to you." Card said.

"Ok you got me alone now talk!" Alexis said with much wroth.

"Ok Alexis calm down…I just need to know did you share my book with anyone else?" Card asked.

"Well Card it is really good and yes I gave it to Dad to read why?" Alexis asked.

"You gave it to Dad? How… Did he like it?" Card now asked worriedly.

"Yeah he said and I quote I can not wait until the next installment unquote." Alexis said. "So what is this all about?"

"I was ambushed by Paula and Gina here at the party. They want me to be published. Do you think Dad had a hand in this? Since they only referred to my article and thanks again for editing that too." Card said.

"It was my pleasure…To answer your question No I don't think Dad is involved. I know a bit about the publishing business since everything went digital book authors that sell are in very hot demand. So it is very likely they were only going by the article. I doubt they knew of the book." Alexis said.

"I see well Paula seemed very interested in representing us." Card said.

"Us…? What do you mean us? All I did was edit your manuscript. You were the one to create the characters." Alexis said.

"No Alexis you are too modest…You can be considered just as much responsible for this creation as I am. Without your detailed knowledge of the ME office, I would not have the realism needed to make this book. I am sure you corrected many of my mistakes and assumptions too. That to me means Co authoring. Face it Sister your name is going on the cover too if it gets published." Card said.

"Card…Are you considering the problems…You have a baby to take care of and I have one on the way. There will be publicity, speaking tours, and book signings. It is not a bed of roses ask Dad. He has been doing it a very long time." Alexis said.

"Yes I know what Dad has gone through. You forget I went with him a few summers ago. I know what it is like but even with those hardships. I think I want it." Card said.

"Ok Card if you want it then I will do it with you." Alexis said.

"Ok Alexis you are the best…Now let's go rescue Dad." Card said dragging her Sister toward the large group of Card's students surrounding both Rick and Kate.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim Beckett decided to stay behind to watch the little ones. He was checking on his Grand Daughter and Great Grand Son while everyone was away celebrating. He gazed at the two angels who were fast asleep. Sophie came up and looked over his shoulder.

"They look peaceful." She said.

Jim startled turned to see Sophie standing next to him. He had not even heard her approach. Quietly closing the door he padded away from their room.

"Sophie… when did you arrive?" Jim asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Not long ago where is Jackson?" Sophie asked reaching for a small glass of alcohol.

"Tonight is the graduation party for Card…Did you learn anything?" Jim asked.

"Oh it is tonight? I'm so sorry I missed it. The plane was delayed in Lisbon." Sophie said.

"Lisbon…? As in Spain and Portugal That Lisbon…?" Jim asked since he had never stepped foot out of the USA.

Sophie laughed.

"Is there another on the European continent?" Sophie asked. "Never mind…I did learn that the Amilo Gonzilla from Sicily is involved but who and why are shrouded in mystery. It might be an old blood feud. Who knows with the Sicilian Mafia?"

Sophie swallowed her drink down then left the room leaving Jim pondering. Next persons to appear were Martha and Jackson.

"Hello James it was a lovely party and so many guests…I am so sorry you were stuck here." Martha said "… How are our little darlings?"

Jackson took her coat and placed it in the closet.

"Jackson Sophie is back she just left as you arrived." Jim informed the older spy. "Martha the kids were very good and have not awoken at all since they were placed in their cribs."

"Ok James I am going upstairs to check on them." Martha said.

"I'll go with you." Jim said rising.

Jackson kissed Martha then spoke.

"My love I will go then find out what Sophie knows. I will wait for you in bed." Jackson said leaving the room.

The other grandparents walked quietly up the stairs and peeked into the room. Both children were still fast asleep. Martha's heart just leapt for joy over all the blessings which had been bestowed on this family. She quietly closed the door then returned to the living room.

"Well James you seem to have everything under control. I will take your leave now. I seemed to get tired earlier and earlier." Martha said.

"Ok Martha you have a good sleep. Rick and Kate should be along in a bit. Since, they have the rest of the kids with them." Jim said while picking up the tablet and getting comfortable in the chair.

He got back to reading the file left on his Daughter's tablet. It was a very engrossing book. He did not know Rick had branched out into the ME field. It must be a new direction for him. However, there were subtle differences. He assumed those were Alexis' influences. She was the ME in the family. No correct that she was the Ex ME now he did not know what to call her. If he was honest with himself he surmised his Grand Daughter did not know either what she wanted. Getting tired himself he placed the tablet down on the table sitting next to the chair. The got up and stretched then yawned.

As he turned around he saw Rick carrying one child it looked like David was fast asleep. Eric Jr. was in Alexis' arms and Kate was carrying Johanna. Each looked so peaceful in the adult's arms.

"Hey Dad how was it?" Kate padded over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I heard nary a peep out of them." Jim said.

At that moment Baby Emily started to wail. It was if she knew her Mother was home.

Kate heard the wailing. She passed off the sleeping Johanna to her Father and rushed up stairs to attend to a very fussy Emily.

Kate striped off her coat and picked up Emily. She was hungry and started rooting as soon as Kate placed her in her arms.

"Hello beautiful girl are you hungry?" Kate cooed as she gave her breast to the hungry child.

Rick had gotten David into bed then took over from Jim to do the same to Johanna. Jim came downstairs to warm up some breast milk for Baby Jackson. He could hear Kate talking to Emily on the monitor. It was just a matter of time before Baby Jackson would awake. Jim rushed upstairs to hand off the bottle as Emily was being placed back in her crib. Rick appeared to take over as Jim sat back and enjoyed the sight of both Parents/ Grandparents working in tandem like a well oiled machine. Jim shook his head to see such synchronicity.

Soon they were finished and Jim gave his leave and left the loft still wondering where Card was. Getting into the second apt he learned she and Alexis were with Jackson and Sophie. He could tell the door to Jackson's office was closed and he could hear the hushed voices. Jim felt he should not intrude so he climbed the stair case to his room on the second floor.

\\\\\

Inside Jackson's office both Alexis and Card were being briefed by Sophie. She elaborated a bit more than what she told Jim.

"So you are sure it is a blood feud?" Alexis asked concerned.

"It seems that way. Grace is a daughter of a Capo in the Fillini syndicate. He was the sworn enemy of Amilo Gonzilla." Sophie said.

"So she was the target" Card asked.

"No as afar as I could learn through my contacts she was recognized by the hitter. She was an unfortunate bystander. The real target was the man in the limo which was pushed off the bridge. I guess the hitter recognized Grace as he was eliminating witnesses." Sophie said. "I did find the hitter but the Italian authorities pulled him out of a bay in Naples with three gunshots to the temple and mouth."

"Three shots to the head…?" Card asked. "Do you know anything about that Alexis?"

"Card…I've seen my share of gangland slaying but most of the time it is to the back of the head execution style never had I seen a body with a mouth wound. Those mostly were suicides. I doubt that is in play here." Alexis said.

Jackson listening to his Cousin and Grand daughter now spoke.

"I've seen this before…It was in the late 80's when that Bulgarian shot the pope. There was rumor that the Sicilian Mob was involved. A doctor was found who had treated the Bulgarian just like that. I think it had to do with being a traitor." Jackson said. "Let me check with my Italian sources. I think Sophie you should rest up…You may be going back to Italy soon. My Grand Daughters rest easily we will figure this out for Eric."

Both Card and Alexis kissed their Grand father and hugged Sophie then left.

As soon as they were gone Sophie turned to her mentor.

"You did not tell them the rest of the story. How the Mob killed the Doctor's family too." Sophie said.

"They did not need to know that…Grace was collateral damage that is all and someone perhaps her Uncle was the one to remove the traitor." Jackson said. "I'll know more when we fly to Sicily. We have a meeting with the old man. So get some sleep."

Card pulled Alexis aside.

"Do you believe that story?" Card asked.

"Which one…?" Alexis replied.

"About Grace being a daughter of a Sicilian Mafia chieftain?" Card replied.

"Well the only one who would actually know is Father Brown my Father in Law." Alexis said.

"We need to talk to him soon." Card said.

"Yes I think on Sunday right after Mass." Alexis said.

The two Sisters agreed and separated. Alexis wanted to check on Eric Jr. Card needed to see Baby Jackson.

\\\\\

Alexis entered her apt to see Eric standing there. She looked at her husband he was haggard and withdrawn.

Alexis held her arms out hoping he would come to her but he looked at her with cold dead eyes. Realizing her mistake she wrapped her arms around herself then moved closer.

"Where have you been?" he snarled.

"I've celebrating Card's PhD graduation. You would know that if you looked at the calendar. It is circled in red." Alexis said. "Are you staying up?"

"Yeah no…Gees Lex I'm sorry…I've been so lost…I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I just sit in that damn chair and talk to her but she is always the same. Dad has quit coming by. It is like he has already buried her." Eric said bursting into tears.

Alexis grabbed her Husband and locked him tight him her arms. This was the moment she had been waiting. He seemed to take comfort in her arms as he cried his eyes out.

"There… There Eric I can not say things will get better but you are loved in this family. Would you like to talk to someone other than family?" Alexis asked.

Eric nodded and Alexis spoke again.

"I had Dad call my old therapist. He has agreed to work with you. I was a mess after I was brought back from France. He helped be find my equilibrium. He has helped both my Mom and Dad too. He is very good." Alexis said.

"Ok Alexis I just want to quit feeling so angry…I will go see your therapist." Eric said.

"That is great we can go see him together if you would like. I'm sure Mom and Dad will watch Eric. I need you to get better. I want my husband back. Eric needs his Father back too. This little one inside me wants to meet you too." Alexis said.

"Yeah Alexis I guess I have been absent for too long. I need to correct that. I love you Alexis Brown." Eric said kissing her lips.

Alexis sighed and melted.

"I love you too Eric Brown Sr. Now let's go to bed." Alexis said.

Eric nodded and followed his wife into their bedroom.

"You need to take a shower Eric! You stink!" Alexis laughed.

"Yeah I guess I have not kept up on my cleanliness. I can just imagine what my Mother would say about that! She did not get angry often but one time she started yelling at me in a foreign language. I was surprised that my prim and proper Mother had that inside her." Eric said.

"I'll start the shower and I'll join you." Alexis said as they both stripped. "So what about your Mother's family growing up did you ever meet any of them?"

"Thank Lex no I do not recall ever seeing anyone. Mother told me that she had lots of cousins but no one ever came by. It did not matter at the time. Dad had his large family so I was surrounded. It looked like my Father's big Irish family was happy with her so I never noticed that side missing growing up. Why do you ask?" Eric said as she soaped him from head to toe.

"Well Sophie is back with some news whether it is accurate or not that is debatable." Alexis said.

"Sophie is back from where? Man I must have been out of it. I did not even notice her being gone." Eric sadly said as they rinsed off the suds.

"Well you have been at the hospital for the longest time. I think you were focused mostly on your Mom…Eric it is ok I know those feelings." Alexis said climbing into bed and cradling his head against her increasingly larger breasts.

Eric calmed down and they both finally had a restful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Rick awoke to three sets of eyes and whispering.

Rick feigned to be still asleep. Kate was missing from the bed. She must have heard Emily and was attending to her. Rick lay still as the whispering got closer and closer. Rick waited until the kids got too close than he sprung up and caught the nearest one which had to be Johanna.

Arrrggh…! Rick said throwing the covers off. The other kids scattered as Rick proceeded to become the tickle monster.

"I have a victim and she is going to laugh for me!" Rick said in a menacing voice.

David and Eric Jr. ran fast out of the bedroom.

Kate was in the kitchen. Both sets of his Parents and Grandparents were sitting at the table.

"So Eric/David did you get him up." Kate asked.

The two boys were giggling and nodded their heads.

"Good here is a gooey Cinnamon Bun for each of you. Don't get it all over you!" Kate admonished.

"Mom… Why did you wake Dad up?" Card asked yawning.

"It is Saturday and after 9 AM he should be up. He was he one to promise the kids a romp in the park today. That is all they have been talking about since they awoke. It is high time he came out and fulfilled his promise." Kate said plating Rick's breakfast. "Can I interest you in some eggs Card?"

"Sure Mom" Card said as she sat down with Juice next to her Sister which had a dreamy look to her face.

"I know someone is happy this morning!" Card singsonged.

"Cut it out Card…Why wouldn't I be I am a happily married woman and with a Man that loves me." Alexis pointed out.

"Card quit bothering your Sister. I swear you two are just as bad as Johanna and David!" Kate scolded from the stove.

Just then Rick appeared with Johanna across his broad shoulder.

"Special delivery…Where do you want this sack of potatoes Ma'am?" Rick said holding on to Johanna with one hand.

"Rick put her down." Kate said laughing.

Johanna was screaming for joy as Rick set her down.

"Daddy I don't want to get down" Johanna grumbled.

"You heard your Mother down you go!" Rick said. "Blame your Mother in spoiling your fun!"

"Rick watch your back!" Kate said smiling.

Rick rose up and snatched a piece of bacon then gave Kate a kiss.

"I missed you last night." He whispered in her ear.

The vibrations of his voice alone made her almost swoon.

"It was not my fault you could not stay awake when I returned from Emily. You are getting old Rick. Now sit down here is your breakfast." Kate said recovering.

"I will show you who is old Kate! Now who here wants to have fun in the snow?" Rick asked.

Both Alexis and Card raised their hands. The Kids hearing Rick talk about fun and snow all rushed to the kitchen.

"I do Daddy! I do!" Johanna and David implored.

"Leave your Father alone Kids we will go after he eats!" Kate good-naturedly said.

"Hurry up and eat Daddy!" David said since he could not wait to get outside.

"Ok David" Rick said laughing.

\\\\\

Rick finished eating and the whole clan headed out. Eric Sr. came along too. Alexis thought it was important for him to interact with his son.

They got to the park and soon teams were devised. The girls against the boys in a snow fort building contest then after that was done the snowball fight could occur.

Rick was hampered because Eric Jr. just wanted to run around in the snow and not help build the fort. David however, was a natural builder and was right at his Dad's side as they contoured the snow fort.

The women were far more efficient and had their fort done sooner. Kate took the lead and both Card and Alexis followed her plan. Johanna was dogging her Mother's feet. Alexis realized Eric Jr. was no where in sight so she went off to find him. Eric jr. had covered himself behind a bush and jumped out to scare his Mother with a mighty roar. Giggling he ran away from her. Alexis preoccupied left the snowball building to others as she chased her son through the deep snow.

Finally each side was complete. A neutral observer in the form of Jenny Ryan came up with her handkerchief as the way to start the fight.

Rick was about to throw when he was hit from behind from a well tossed ball from a hidden Alexis.

"We are surrounded Men Let them have it!" Rick said as the barrage of snowballs erupted from the fort.

Rick was pushed and fell in the snow by little Enrico.

"What my namesake is turning on me too?" Rick said laughing as Enrico ran for the Safety of Lanie who was sitting next to Jenny.

"Enrico You must have been put up for this!" Rick bellowed.

Enrico once safely next to his Mother gave her the high five.

"That is my son!" Javier said walking up then kissing his wife.

"I though you would be still at work?" Lanie said melting into his side.

"I was well I still am. Ryan wanted to see how the family was doing. We were heading this way so why not stop and say hello." Espo said.

"I'm glad you stopped by Rick is making a fool out of himself." Jenny said laughing.

"Well of course he would" Kevin said kissing his wife. "There is snow!"

At this point a snowball smacked Javier in the face.

"Alright who threw that?" He yelled out then another hit him.

Looking over Kate had a big grin on her face.

"What's a matter Espo you can hit me?" Kate yelled out.

"I'll show you Beckett!" Espo said scooping up some snow to pack it really tight.

Enrico pulled on his Father's leg. He bent down and listened to his Son's plan. He smiled as he threw the snow ball at Kate.

Enrico having pushed Rick in the snow thought he would do the same to Kate but was intercepted by Card who picked him up and tossed him around like an airplane.

After the truce was called, everyone headed to the hot chocolate vendor. It was where everyone got a cup of hot chocolate. Rick of course paid.

\\\\\

Card and Alexis sat down both a bit winded. Rick sat next to them.

"So how are my girls doing?" Rick said being covered in snow.

"Dad yuck stay away you are covered in snow" Alexis squeaked.

"Here Dad let me help you." Card said brushing off the loose snow.

"Thanks Card here is your hot chocolate." Rick said handing off the two cups he was holding.

"Dad I want to talk to you." Card said.

"Ok my Daughter I'm all ears just for you." Rick said.

Alexis groaned at the corny joke.

"Be serious Dad did you talk to Paula about my Book. I know you have read it Alexis told me." Card asked.

"No Card I did not speak to either Paula or Gina last night. Your group had me pinned down for most of the night. They were mighty disappointed when you arrived to save me. So what is this all about?" Rick asked.

"So you had nothing to do with the book offer?" Card asked.

"What book offer? Card…Were you approached at your graduation party to discuss a book deal? I did not know that." Rick said.

Kate sat down next to her Husband blowing on the hot beverage.

"Hey Mom" Alexis greeted. "Who is looking after the kids?"

"Between Lanie, Jenny and Eric Sr. I think they have them covered." Kate said.

"Kate Card has been offered a book deal." Rick said.

"Oh that is wonderful Card your book is great. They will love it!" Kate said. "I really loved the internal conflicts Betsy was having with her husband. It was quite well done."

"Mom you read my book too? Alexis I thought you only gave it to Dad?" Card said accusingly.

"Card, leave your Sister out of this. Your Father gave it to me. And don't get so worried it s only a few other who have read it." Kate said.

"Who else did you show?" Card asked.

"Well Dad is reading it and so are Martha and Lanie. I think Jenny got a copy too. What I can tell on the site most have high praise for it." Kate said. "However, most think it is Rick who wrote it."

"They do not know it was Card?" Alexis asked.

"Nope I did not tell them either. I did not want to contaminate the real opinions." Kate said.

Rick smiled at his wife then kissed her. Kate continued by swatting away Rick.

"According to them it was wonderfully refreshing. They praised it as one of the better books Rick has written." Kate said with a smile while sipping her hot beverage.

"Imagine that getting praise like that for a book I did not write!" Rick quipped.

"Well in their defense Card you do write much like your Father. If Rick did not tell me it was one of yours I would have assumed it was his too." Kate said.

"Wow Mom Dad that is high praise indeed." Card said. "Thank you I was a bit nervous how Dad would like it once Alexis told me she had given it to him. Hearing it being so well received is like a weight has been lifted. I will be more confident when I have that meeting with Black Pawn on Tuesday."

"Do you want Izzy to look over the contract?" Rick asked whipping out his phone.

"Yeah Dad I would like that." Alexis said.

"Considerate it done oh Daughters of mine…" Rick said as he texted Izzy "Now what time is this meeting?"

"10 o'clock Dad…" Alexis supplied.

"Wait Alexis are you going with Card?" Rick asked "like Moral support?"

"No Dad like Co authorship. Card had extended to me that privilege." Alexis said.

"It is only right Dad since she was a big part of working on the book." Card replied.

Rick just smiled and hugged his Daughters.

"That makes me proud both of you." Rick said.

"Thanks Dad…" they both said.

"Well I hate to be the ogre but we have some very wet kids they need to get dry. Come on let's get back to the loft." Kate said.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of Saturday was just enjoyable to Card and the rest of the Clan. The Spring Snowstorm had caught most of New York unprepared. It was a testament to that wise rodent which predicted 6 more weeks of winter. Card was just happy to have the time off. The kids were being stripped and placed in the tubs. Card checked with Martha who had stayed behinds to watch both Babies. Card came in singing as Baby Jackson lifted his head to look at his Mother. It was a look like where have you been I'm hungry! Kate came in at the same time and Emily reacted positively too.

Rick had gotten the double rocker when the twins were born. Card remembered seeing both her Father and Mom in the rockers each with a twin. Seeing the rocker placed back in the nursery brought back some memories. Card sat down with Baby Jackson rooting and mewing. She supplied her breast and he latched on quickly. Kate sat next to her and brought Emily but she seemed a bit fussy but eventually with much coaxing she too started eating.

Card felt a wave of sadness as she thought that Kevin would have been by her side. She sighed. She still did not know all the ins and outs of those fateful days. Kate looking at the young woman raised her arm and pulled her close. The gentle rocking was hypnotic.

Soon both babies were done and after burping and a through cleaning they were placed back in their cribs until the cycle repeated again.

"Card I know you looked sad what is wrong?" Kate asked as she motioned Card to sit back down.

"Mom it is nothing…Well it is something. I wish Kevin was here to enjoy all Jackson is doing. He would have been thrilled. I sometimes miss him Mom." Card said.

I Know Card. It is hard to move on after someone you love is ripped away. I'm surprised you are doing so well. With a new professorship then possibly a book deal and all that entails. I am very proud of you. Kate said.

"You are my inspiration. You must know that Mom." Card said snuggling her head against her Mom's shoulder.

"Kate laughed…well at least you did not call me your muse." Kate said.

"No that is Dad's shtick." Card said with a laugh.

"You are your Father's Daughter…Maybe not by blood but spirit." Kate said.

Card smiled then rose. She felt much better. It was a few hours later when Baby Jackson was hungry again. Thus the cycle went on through the day and into the night. Sometimes Emily was hungry too and others she was hungry on a different schedule.

\\\\\

Sunday morning was a raucous affair in the Castle Household. It was time for everyone to go to Church. Jackson and Sophie had caught a flight back to Italy the night before so Martha and Jim volunteered to watch the babies. Everyone else was required to attend. There was no arguing. Since most wanted to go to church most of all Card and Alexis. They were going to pump Alexis' Father in Law on what he knew of Amilo Gonzilla. Sophie's briefing had brought that name to their attention. What connection to Grace was to all these Sicilian families? Alexis wanted to know. She had to find out. Eric was her life.

The church was barely packed it seems like the spring storm had caught many New Yorkers ill prepared. The sermon was good as usual Father Brown greeted everyone at the door as they left the service.

"Nice Sermon Father." Alexis said.

"Thank you my child." Father Brown said.

"Harry we need to talk." Alexis said in a low voice.

Father Brown's smile did not waiver but he motioned to her later. Alexis backed away to let the rest of the Parishioners leave. Card said goodbye to her little Sister and Brother then her Mom and Dad. Rick was kind of tempting her with Ice cream. Though it was tempting Card declined.

"Dad I'll see you back at the loft. You need to get these Monkeys fed and watered." Card said.

"Who are you calling a monkey?" Johanna demanded.

"You silly and your twin you are both Monkeys!" Card said laughing.

At hearing this David started to imitate a monkey. Both adults laughed.

Johanna made him stop immediately.

Rick said his goodbyes and took the brood out for a late Sunday Brunch.

Card looked at Alexis and the two of them followed Father Brown to his office. Harry offered his Daughter in Law a seat while Card leaned on a table.

"So my child you have my undivided attention. What would you like to discuss?" Harry asked.

"So Harry I need to know some back ground. Who is Amilo Gonzilla? And why is he involved in Grace's shooting?" Card said with her eyes trained on Harry.

She really looked much like Kate interrogating a witness in the box. Alexis smiled at her hard charging sibling.

Harry sighed pulled off his glasses and wiped them carefully then replaced them on his nose.

"Where did you hear of that bad man's name?" Harry asked not answering the first question.

Card noticed the evasion technique she had seen it many times with her students. Alexis however was not going to let it slide.

"Harry quit stalling. We know there is a connection between Grace and the Sicilian Mafia! What is it? That shotgun blast was meant for you right?" Alexis pointed out.

"Yes…" Harry broke down "…Yes it was meant for me! The detectives have not even interviewed me. I have been waiting but they never came."

"You recognized the shooter didn't you" Card said.

Father Brown filled with grief nodded his head.

"It was meant for me. The shooter was Elias Mathis. He was the favorite hitter of the Spilano Family." Harry said.

"How come are you so acquainted with Organized Crime?" Alexis asked.

Harry collected his thoughts and started to speak.

"I was not always a lay priest. I once was a proud member of the Catholic Church. I served my duty well. I was sent in my youth to Sicily. Here an Irish Catholic young boy sent to the middle of the most pious but ruthless land in all of catholicdom." Harry said.

It was news to the girls that Alexis' Father in Law was once a Catholic Priest.

"So that is where you met Amilo?" Card asked.

Harry nodded then spoke.

"Yes I was the family's priest. I was doing well and I was well liked until I met Grace. She was Amilo's Daughter. Well one thing led to another and we both fell in love. I resigned from the Catholic Church to marry Grace. She was disowned by her Father. We came back to America where she was to be left alone. But Elias was never satisfied. He wanted revenge on me. He claimed Grace as his own." Harry said speaking the first time.

It was said confession was good for the soul. Harry seemed to think his sins being aired to the two Castle girls was good for him too.

"So you said Elias was in love with Grace too? Why did he not move until now?" Card asked.

Amilo made everyone respect his wishes. His Cousin Davido Spilano head of the Spilano family was the guarantor of his wishes. He made sure nobody bother us.

"Was not he was one of the occupants in the Limo that was pushed into the Hudson River?" Alexis asked.

"Yes it seems that the guarantor being dead allowed Elias to seek his revenge. However, he did not count on Grace placing herself between the barrel of the shotgun and me." Harry said.

"So he is dead because of her getting hurt?" Card asked.

"Elias is dead? I guess the old man does not mess around." Harry said in wonderment.

"How did you hear that?" Alexis asked.

She was not aware of that fact.

"I heard Sophie talking to Jackson. They are flying to Sicily to talk to Amilo." Card said.

"Why you sneak…Why did you not tell me that?" Alexis whispered to her Sister.

"Girls if that is all I need to go and visit my parishioners in the hospital." Harry said.

"Ok Harry thanks for clearing this all up. Mom will not be pleased to hear NYPD has flubbed this one." Alexis said rising.

All three were escorted out of the church. Both Card and Alexis headed back to the Loft. They could not wait to talk to their Mom and Dad.

\\\\\

They got back to the loft as the snow started up again. It was beginning to look like the winter weather was going to be around for a bit longer. Card came in and had immediately smelled the wonderful aroma of her Mom's double hot chocolate. Card rushed to the kitchen to spy Kate at the stove stirring the wonderful mixture.

Hey Card you are just in time how would you like it? Kate asked.

"I would like it with lots of whipped cream and a bunch of mini marshmallows along with Chocolate sprinkles please." Card said.

Kate chuckled it seemed almost everyone one of her kids whether adult size or not preferred their hot chocolate with the same fixings as her husband. Not even sensible Alexis was immune to this.

Here you go Card…Did Alexis come in with you? Kate asked looking for her oldest child.

"She dropped in to her place first. She and I need to talk to you and Dad." Card said.

"You do Huh well maybe after I put the kids down for the night we can discuss whatever it is?" Kate suggested.

"Sure Mom that sounds good." Card said sipping her hot beverage.

Just then the side door opened and Alexis came in she too could smell that wonderful aroma. She was next to Kate in a flash.

"That smells so heavenly Mom." Alexis said.

"Is that so well you are in luck your Sister has not taken the last. I save a mug for you just the way you like it." Kate said producing the mug just the way Alexis liked it.

"Oh Thanks Mom you're the best. Did Card ask you about a meeting?" Alexis said as she sipped her drink and came up with a white mustache.

Kate laughed at the sight. Alexis immediately wiped her lips.

"Is that better Mom?" Alexis asked.

"Yes Lex much better and to your question…Yes we discussed meeting after the wee ones were in bed." Kate said.

Alexis and Card both sipped their beverage and came up with the same white mustache. They both kidded each other over it.

"Speaking of wee ones it is time to round them up. It is bath time." Kate said loudly.

Rick who was playing with both Johanna and David stopped to listen.

"Alright kids you heard your Mother. It is Bath time now get up stairs." Rick sternly said.

Both twins looked disappointed but followed their Mother's direction. Soon both kids were clean and in bed fast asleep.

Kate came down after attending with Baby Emily and Card with Baby Jackson.

They all were gathered around the Kitchen table.

"Ok Card we are here so what is so important?" Kate asked.

Alexis looked at her Dad then her Mom and spoke.

"It is about the investigation of Grace's shooting." Alexis said.

"What about it? Alexis you did not compromise the investigation?" Kate asked.

"What investigation Mom…The detectives assigned had not even interviewed the only living witness. I think whoever was assigned you might need to talk to Gates about getting them reassigned. They must be on the mob payroll." Alexis said. 

"Alexis what did you say?" Rick asked.

"You heard me clearly Dad. I think dirty cops got assigned for a reason." Alexis said.

Card was busily nodding.

"Ok Girls what are you not telling us?" Kate asked.

"We interviews Harry. He said he has not even been approached for a statement. I mean he could id the shooter and everything but yet there has not been anyone appearing to question him? Even you Mom can not attribute that to sloppy police work. It had to be intentional." Card said.

"Even if that is true Card it is out of 172nd Brooklyn station. I doubt even the pull Gates has will be enough to reassign the two detectives on this case. As much as I love the NYPD there are still some corrupt cops." Kate said.

"Well would you please bring it to Gates attention at least?" Alexis pleaded.

"Ok Lex for both of you I will but I will need to know what you know." Kate said.

Alexis and Card took turns to inform Kate and Rick what they learned from Harry.

Rick was flabbergasted the more he learned of the star crossed lovers. It sounded like a cheap movie plot more than real life.

"So you think one of the 5 families are involved?" Kate asked.

"No Mom I think it is the Felini group who caused this. They seem to be branching into this area." Card said.

"The Felini group aren't they…" Rick said.

"Yes Dad they are Sicilian and sworn enemies of Amilo Gonzilla." Alexis supplied.

"Amilo happens to be Grace's Father. Yes our prim and proper Grace is a Mafia Princess." Card said. "So now can you see that these are dirty cops? They are intentionally burying this investigation."


	6. Chapter 6

Kate had trouble sleeping. The revelation that NYPD had dirty cops was nothing new. However, the intentional impeding of a homicide and attempted homicide investigation now that is something else. Rick noticed his wife's discomfort.

"Kate what is wrong? You are tossing and turning all night. I guess we are lucky Emily did not awake." Rick said trying to calm his wife by placing his hand on her shoulder.

Kate turned to smile at him. He always knew what to say or do. He was so grateful he came into her life.

"Rick I'm just so angry that a person who is important member of this family is still in a coma and the person responsible has not been ran to ground. It is becoming a too familiar pattern." Kate said.

Rick winced He knew when Card and Alexis opened up their own investigation that similarities between Kate's Mother's death and the treatment afterward by NYPD would come to the fore in his wife's mind.

"They are doing it again." Kate said sitting straight up.

"Calm down Kate this is not your Mother's case. We will get to the bottom as we did with Bracken." Rick said kissing his wife.

At that moment the cries from the Nursery hit their ears.

"Oh Rick there goes Emily…I suppose she is hungry." Kate said rising and placing a robe on to get up the stairs.

Card was there attending to Baby Jackson when Kate arrived.

"Good Morning Mom." Card said nestling in with Baby Jackson as he fed. Kate picked up her hungry child and sat next to Card. Both Mothers sat and sighed. The babies again were quiet except for the slurping noises. Finally they both were full and the burped and changed them. Placing them back in the cribs both Card and Kate tiptoed out.

"It is Monday Morning do you want breakfast?" Kate asked after entering the hallway.

"No Mom if it is all the same to you…I'm heading back to bed." Card said.

"Ok go get some rest Card." Kate said hugging her sleepy daughter.

"Thanks Mom." Card sleepily said as she entered her room.

The Kids were downstairs. Kate had made breakfast for them and was sipping her morning coffee. The kids ate quickly then were reminded to get ready for school.

Kate had looked outside and the snow had almost all melted over the night. It seems like it was going to be a balmy 50 degrees and sun shining. Rick had finally emerged just in time to take the twins to school. Both twins were excited to be going. David especially was excited. Today was the day of the field trip to the museum. David chatted about all the things they were going to see. Rick bade them both a good day as they scampered out of the SUV. Rick decided it was a great day so he decided to head over to the Old Haunt.

He again was behind on his newest thriller. He locked himself in his office and shut off his phone. Kate knew she could get a hold of him because he informed her where he was going by text.

\\\\\

Kate got Emily ready for the stroll and decided to take Baby Jackson too. She left a note to Card to meet them at the park once she awoke.

Kate enjoyed the warmer air as she walked through the number of puddles on the foot path. She sat down on the bench and attended to the babies then sat back.

A few minutes later a familiar shape appeared and then sat next to her.

"Good Morning Vicky, I am glad you could make it." Kate said.

"Well I could not ignore a request cryptically sent I may add." Gates said. "How are you doing Kate? So these are the little ones? Oh they are so cute. May I?"

Gates picked up Baby Jackson and at once he puked on the Chief of Detectives. Kate immediately got the wipes out.

"Oh Sir I'm so sorry…Here let me clean you up." Kate apologized.

"Oh it is nothing Kate. True I have not been spit up on in a long time but there is no harm." Gates said smiling.

Kate placed Baby Jackson back in the stroller.

As Gates cleaned herself Kate began to speak.

"Sir, I have a bad feeling on the progress of the murder and attempted murder of my Daughter's Mother in law. I think the detectives deep sixed the investigation." Kate said.

"This is a serious charge Lt. Castle what brings you to that conclusion?" Gates said.

"The main witness who is My Daughter's Father in Law has never been interviewed. They did not even follow up after the initial statement. You know that is improper procedure." Kate pointed out.

"Lt. Castle it has been 3 months since the leads went cold. They cold filed it. The paperwork was all in order." Gates said.

"Sir that just proves that more than the leads are involved…" Kate said.

"Lt. Castle you do have a point. I will call Captain Eastson personally and have him send me the files. I need you to make this witness available to my interview. I will get to the bottom of this I promise you Kate." Gates said rising.

"Thank You Sir, I have to go myself." Kate said getting up.

"You take care of yourself and those babies Kate." Gates said leaving the park.

\\\\\

Alexis had gotten up and left Eric Jr. in the hands of his Great Grand Mother. Today was the day that Her Father had arranged with Dr. Burke to talk with the both of them. Eric Sr. was back to pacing. He had seen his Father at the Hospital and got into a row. Eric Sr. was upset when he returned home.

Alexis had to hold him and was glad that it was time for the appointment. They met at the home office of Carter Burke. He had long ago left having a separate office. That was now being used by his Daughter Leanna Burke Wright. She was someone that Carter was exceedingly proud.

Carter met them at the door and greeted them warmly.

"Good Morning Alexis and how is your family doing?" Carter asked as he ushered them both into the calmness of his home office.

"It is growing Dr. Burke. I'm pregnant again. We are very happy about that." Alexis explained.

"That is good so I understand from your Father that another tragedy befell your family?" Dr Burke asked.

Alexis looked at Eric and he reluctantly spoke.

"Yes this visit is about my Mother." Eric said.

"What is about your Mother? Can you tell me your feelings toward both your parents I mean before this event?" The Dr. asked.

"If you asked me before Christmas I would have said my Mother was a saint. She raised me and my Sister. There was always much love and happiness in our family. She volunteered to help my Father who is a lay priest with a church in Manhattan. We lived in Staten Island where I grew up." Eric said smiling at remembering what his Mother was like before.

"It sounds wonderful. So how do you feel about your Father?" Dr. Burke asked.

Alexis held his hand and coaxed him to speak. Eric's face turned into a grimace when Dr. Burke mentioned his Father.

"You seem to have a response when I mention him why?" Dr. Burke asked.

"I hate him" Eric said in a very low voice.

"Can you elaborate?" Dr. Burke asked.

"He wants to pull the plug on my Mother. He said it was god's will. How can he be so cruel?" Eric said breaking down as Alexis comforted him.

Dr. Burke offered a tissue box which Alexis graciously accepted. A few minutes went by and Eric regained his composure.

"I understand this is an emotional time but can you elaborate further please your feelings on your Father?" Dr. Burke asked.

"I actually love and admire my Father. He has always been working for the poor and destitute in this city. He is a warm and caring man. But something about this event changed him. I don't know what it is. He first used to keep me company as I sat day after day in the early weeks. Slowly he withdrew. He no longer came and when I asked him about it he said that the woman he loved was no longer there. How could he say such a thing? Then as the weeks grew I saw less and less of him. Any time my Mother was referenced it was in the past tense. It was like he had already buried her while she still lived." Eric strongly said.

"I see so you think he is coping with his grief and guilt by withdrawing to try to put everything behind him? Am I correct?" Dr. Burke asked.

Eric nodded his head.

"So how are you coping with the grief?" Dr. Burke asked.

"Not well I am afraid. I'm withdrawn too. I can barely sleep and I'm angry all the time. I want to spend my time at my Mother's bedside. However, I resent I have to be there at all. I am missing my son's life. He is only going to be small for so long. Should I become like my Father and concentrate on the living?" Eric asked.

Dr. Burke listened carefully then spoke.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I want to be with my Wife and Son along with enjoying the pregnancy of my next son or daughter." Eric said. "I feel I can't because I feel disloyal to my Mother."

"How are you being disloyal? Have you the training to care for her? Do you have some cosmic connection than makes you beholden to her?" Dr Burke asked. "True she is your Mother but aren't all her needs being met? What about the people who depend on you? Are those people's needs being met?"

Eric was stunned to think of it in those terms. No he did not have a cosmic connection. True her needs were being met. Was he neglecting his duties as a Husband and Father? Yes he was. He was spending time away it was not fair to them at all. Eric realized his Father was right. It was time to say good bye.

"You look like you have an understanding?" Dr. Burke asked.

"Yes Doctor you have given me much to deliberate upon." Erick said rising. "Thank you for your help."

Alexis rose and they were escorted out of the house. Erick hugged his wife as they proceeded back to the loft.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday Morning Card awoke and stretched. She really needed that extra sleep. She got up and saw the note. Her Mom had Baby Jackson. It was already 10 when she showered and felt almost human again. She wondered how Alexis' and Eric's meeting with the miracle worker Dr. Burke went. She could remember her first time meeting the kindly older man. He exuded so much peace and understanding.

Card pushed those thoughts aside. She needed to get to her office at Columbia. Everyone was on Spring break so she would not be disturbed. It would be a great time to write down the thoughts she had in her head. Her small office in a very non used section of the Physics building was just the place. It was her sanctuary from everyone. She loved her family but trying to get writing done at the loft was never a good idea.

She came downstairs and met Martha. Card grabbed a cup of coffee and sat with the older woman.

"Hey Grams…" Card said kissing the cheek of the older woman.

"Well hello to you this good morning Card." Martha said sipping on one of her healthy drinks which looked to Card as baby puke.

She had enough of wearing it not to have to drink it.

"Have you heard from Jackson or Sophie?" Card asked.

"No not that I expect it. He has his ways and I just wait." Martha said with resignation. "I have a surprise guest for my class. Gina Lollobrigida is coming. I can not wait to see her."

"That sounds so interesting. I wish you luck in your class Grams. I'm off to the University. Mom has Baby Jackson so it is the perfect time I can get some writing in…" Card said.

"Your Father is now mostly writing at the Old Haunt these days too. It seems like that office over there is empty most times now." Martha said waxing nostalgic.

Card rose and kissed her Grams' cheek then exited the loft after disposing of her coffee cup. She would get another one on her way to Columbia. She left a text with her plans and location where to find her to both her Mom and Alexis.

\\\\\

Card got into her office and soon the creative juices were flowing. She was really in the zone when a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Getting up she opened the door.

"Mom…Why are you here? Oh Jackson How are you my Son?" Card said while reaching down to pick him up.

"Well I think they are both hungry and I figured a bit of lunch for us as well would be a good idea." Kate said.

"Come on in Mom it is a bit cramped but it is mine." Card bade her Mom and the kids to come into her cramped but cozy office.

Kate stood looking around at the stacks of publications and papers. She had to laugh on how old fashion Card was. There was none of the sleek and sterile look which most University professors preferred. Since everything is computerized. There was no need for papers and publications anymore as Books too were fast becoming rare. Kate sat in the student's chair across from Card's messy desk. Kate sat and nursed Baby Emily as Card did the same with Baby Jackson.

"You know this might be the first time I've been to your office Card." Kate said.

"Mom I think you are right only Kevin, Alexis, Eric and Dad have dropped by. Well it is not much but it is mine." Card said sadly thinking of her almost husband.

"You need to place your PhD diploma on the wall." Kate observed.

"Yeah I suppose I do but with the graduation and other things I have not gotten around in doing that." Card said as she got the burping rag out of the stroller and started to gently burp Jackson.

\\\\\

Once the kids were finished Kate and Card left and soon they were at Remy's. The waitress smiled at seeing the Lt. and her famous Daughter. One of the things they liked about Remy's was they did not treat the Castle's any different than anyone else.

Lanie was in a Booth when Kate and Card came up.

"Hi you two fancy seeing you out and about. Oh there is my Niece and Grand Nephew. Can you pass her to me?" Lanie said.

"Yeah Aunt Lanie how are you today?" Card asked.

"I'm doing well Card. Thank you for asking." Lanie replied while cuddling Emily who seemed to not mind being picked up by the woman.

The waitress came over and they ordered their usual. The waitress left and soon they were in a discussion on how Card was going to be having a meeting tomorrow with Black Pawn.

"Oh Card I have to agree with Kate your novel is very superb. I thought it was one from Rick. But there was a hidden flavor which though like his writing was certainly not his." Lanie praised then continued. "I really like your heroine Betsy. You have the ME jargon down too. I suppose Alexis helped you with that?"

"Actually Aunt Lanie Alexis is the Co Author." Card said as she sipped her strawberry milkshake.

"You don't say well I'm proud of you…both of you." Lanie said. "Look I have to run there has been another murder."

"Ok Lanie thanks for the company." Kate wistfully said.

At this point the door opened and Rick strode into the establishment. Card saw him first but soon Kate did too. Rick crossed over to their booth and sat down after giving his wife a kiss. Then hugging Card. Card just loved the hugs her Father gave her.

"Well am I late?" Rick asked.

"No Dad you are not but you just missed Lanie." Card said.

"Oh I am so sorry I missed her." Rick said picking up the menu.

"I ordered for you Dad. You don't need to worry about ordering." Card said.

"Thank you Card that was very thoughtful" Rick said. "So what were you ladies discussing?"

Card explained the discussion as Rick nodded. At this point Card got a text from Alexis. It seemed like they too were heading to Remy's after picking up Eric Jr. They would arrive in a few minutes. Card smiled on reading the text.

"So do not leave us in suspense Card. Who was it?" Rick asked.

"Oh Dad Mom it was from Alexis both Erics and she are coming." Card replied.

"Oh that is wonderful most of our family will be here." Kate said since both David and Johanna were at school. There was no spring break for the private school they both attended.

Soon Alexis and brood came through the door and greeted her Sister.

"Hello Eric how was the session?" Rick asked the younger man as Eric Jr. was distracted by some crayons and a placemat.

"It was productive Dad thanks for arranging it for us." Alexis said.

"Anytime Pumpkin I am glad you got something worthwhile out of it." Rick said.

Card looked at her Sister with a questioning look and Alexis responded with a look that meant not yet. The family quickly delved into the huge amount for food which was brought to the table. Kate helped her Grand Son color in the mat. Soon Rick took Kate, Eric Jr. and the baby's back to the loft after going to pick up the twins.

\\\\\

Card, Alexis and Eric Sr. were taken back to Card's office.

Eric looked around.

"So where is the diploma?" Eric asked.

"I have not got around in getting it placed on the wall." Card said nervously.

She had to tell her Brother in Law what they had learned.

"Eric are you comfortable I can get a different chair from the lounge." Card said.

"No it is fine Card so what is important that you and my beloved wife need me to be here?" Eric asked.

Eric was no slouch in the brains dept that is why he was a whiz with computers.

"Ok Eric this has to deal with your Mother." Card said seriously.

"My Mother…? What about my Mother?" Eric asked suspiciously. "My Mother is as WASP as they come."

Card looked at Alexis and Alexis looked back as urging Card to continue.

"Eric that is not exactly true. We both learned a few things then Sophie and Jackson had left for Italy." Card said.

"Italy I do not understand. I thought they were working on my Mother's case. Why are they in Italy?" Eric asked.

Alexis squeezed his hand.

"Eric I do not know what you have been told about your Mother's family but whatever it was it may have not been the truth." Card said.

"What are you talking about Card?" Eric asked. 

"There is no easy way to tell you this. Your Mother is of Italian descent." Card said.

"What you are talking about Grace Brown the most white bread person ever. She is Italian?" Eric said.

"Eric it is true. I heard it from a source too." Alexis said.

"Ok let's suppose My Mother is Italian. It does not explain why she was shot." Eric said.

"Yes actually it does. The man who shot your mother was once a rival of your Father. While your Father was a peaceful man. This man was cruel and became a professional hitter. He was doing a job when he saw your Mother and Father. He was going to shoot your Father Eric." Card said.

"My Mother recognized him and got in front of my Dad to protect him? Where is this Man I want to kill him myself." Eric said suddenly understanding what happened.

"You can't Eric" Alexis said.

"Why can't I?" Eric asked.

"The killer was killed himself in Italy. That is why Sophie and Jackson left for there." Card said.

"Wait you said he was doing a job? What job and why has not NYPD done something about this?" Eric said.

"As for the second I don't know. On the first I know he was hired to assassinate Davido Spolano. He was…" Card said.

"He was the head of the Spolano crime family. I have heard of him. I was once asked to help them with a bit of computer knowledge." Eric said.

"Honey you never told me that." Alexis said facing her husband.

"I didn't want to worry you. Alexis besides I turned them down." Eric said.

"I see well he was assassinated when the limo he was riding was smashed into by a Sand truck with a snow plow. It pushed the limo into the river from the bridge. I saw the crime scene." Alexis said. "I was there to declare the persons in the limo dead. They had just craned it out of the water as I arrived. There was the big man himself and driver both had drowned."

"I see so why was I not informed?" Eric said getting a bit agitated.

"At the time we were under the wrong impression that the killer was just knocking off witnesses. That Grace saw the hit and was being eliminated so that the hitter could not be identified." Alexis said.

"We never knew Grace and your Father knew the hitter. We learned that later from our source." Card said.

"Your source you both sound like a pair of reporters…What are you like Rook?" Eric said.

"No more like Eric Shower." Card said.

"Eric Shower? Oh Alexis did you name this reporter after me?" Eric asked.

"Yeah come to think of it Eric was named by Alexis" Card said talking about the reporter in Card's and Alexis' upcoming book.

"Ok I admit it there is some resemblance to my husband and the character in the book." Alexis said.

"I'm going to have to get a copy to read." Eric said "It sounds intriguing."

"Well you will really like this." Card said. "Alexis and I have a meeting at Black Pawn tomorrow. They want to give us a book deal."

"Wow I have been out of the loop." Eric said. "Congrats Lex and Card…!"

Eric kissed his wife.

"Are you not mad that I did not inform you?" Alexis asked shyly.

"No Alexis. I think it is great. You will be able to stay at home and do what your Dad did." Eric said.

"Yeah now we need to go… I want to go see Baby Jackson. Are we all good here?" Card asked.

"Yeah thanks for taking the time to tell me Card. And Alexis it must have been hard learning about this wrinkle." Eric said.

"Eric you have no idea." Alexis said.

They all left as Card locked up and they all went back to the loft.


	8. Chapter 8

Card caught a quick dinner then walked in to the loft. She went upstairs to see her Son. He was a perfectly asleep. She sighed then quietly closed the door. Turning around she saw Kate behind her in the hallway.

"Hi Mom" Card whispered.

"You look tired Card and perhaps we can talk?" Kate said.

"Sure why not in my room." Card suggested.

Card opened the door and they both entered with Card sitting on her bed and Kate left standing after quietly closing the door.

"I just wanted to apologize in taking your Baby away today…It was just you looked so tired and …" Kate said.

"Mom…Relax it is ok. Having him well taken care of is my only worry. I know you will do well for him as you have done for me. Besides Mom it left me time to write." Card said. "So is that all Mom?"

"No Card while you were asleep I contacted Captain Gates. She is going to be looking into why this event was glossed over. I thought you would like to know." Kate said.

"Thanks Mom…" Card said as Kate sat next to her.

"Well I will leave you now. I know you have that meeting with Gina and Paula tomorrow. Have a good sleep my darling Card" Kate said brushing her fingers through her daughter's red hair. "I need to go tuck in the twins."

"Thanks Mom and for the record you can take Baby Jackson any time you want." Card said with a yawn.

Kate rose gave her grown Daughter a Kiss on the forehead then left the room to deal with the rebellious Hellions. They were both upset that they missed things while they were in school.

Johanna grumbled the loudest.

"Darn Stupid school why can't they have a spring break?" She fumed.

"Come on Johanna you had your break last week. Don't you remember we went out to the Hampton's then played at the beach? Card and Baby Jackson did not get to come on those days. So today it was their turn." Kate explained.

Johanna was still not mollified but was grumbling less once Kate kissed her Daughter good night.

Kate attended to David next but as she reached his room he was fast asleep and Rick was coming out of the room.

"So how is Johanna?" Rick asked as he kissed his wife.

"She will live. Come on Rick lets go downstairs. I don't want to wake anyone." Kate said seductively.

"So Mrs. Castle are you planning on making lots of noise?" Rick said leering at her as they came down the stairs.

Maybe Mr. Castle… Kate said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rick pulled her feet out from under her and proceeded to march into their bedroom. There he gently laid her on the bed as he slowly undressed and she watch with eager anticipation.

They made love until the wee hours then fell asleep into each other's arms. Rick did not want to overdo it.

\\\\\

Morning came and Kate got up first showered then dressed. She left Rick still sawing logs. She got out to the kitchen then heard the stirring of Baby Emily. She rushed upstairs to take care of her youngest Daughter. Once she was satisfied she knocked at the twins' doors.

"Come on lazy ones you need to get up for school." Kate said as she walked back down to see that Jackson, Martha, Jim and Sophie were at the kitchen table.

"Hey Dad so what is going on? Did you all come back at the same time? How was your business trips? Kate asked as she got breakfast ready.

At that point Alexis and the two Erics appeared.

"Hi Mom let me help you." Alexis said not noticing who was at the table.

"Hey Gramps and Gramps Jim, Sophie and Gram I did not see you there. How was the trip?" Alexis asked as she helped prepare the family's breakfast.

"As I was telling Katie we all met at the Airport last night and came directly here. My trip to London was interesting. My client wants me to stay at his castle." Jim said.

"What did I hear about a castle?" Rick asked coming in and giving Kate a kiss.

"Rick Dad has been invited to stay at a castle in England where he was working." Kate said.

"No Katie I was in London but my client is in the north of Scotland." Jim corrected.

Scotland the land of where golf was created? Do not tell me you are going to be near that holy shrine St. Andrews?" Rick quipped.

"Well in a word Yes. I just came back to get some papers and I am off to go back." Jim said.

"Dad how long will you be gone?" Kate asked as she plated the breakfast.

"Well Katie this is a lengthy negotiations. I suppose most of the Summer and possibly later than that." Jim replied. "Oh darling these are superb. I'm sure going to miss your cooking."

"Well Jim if you are gone that long you would be in time for my European Tour. Perhaps we can spend a round at that most hollowed ground in late Summer?" Rick said.

"Who knows Dad Card and I might be joining you on this tour." Alexis said.

"Oh that is right you have the book ready and 6 months would be about the time of a launch." Rick said.

"Nope I don't know who gave them the book but Paula called last night. They want it published as soon as they can get Card and my signatures on the contract. So it looks like we will be going with you Dad." Alexis said dropping the bombshell.

"Well that is awesome pumpkin. So where is Card?" Rick asked.

"Dad did you want me?" Card said getting a cup of coffee then sat down.

"Card I have good news. They want to publish our book as soon as we sign the contract. Uncle Izzy will be waiting for us at the Black Pawn offices. Paula called. We are slated to go with Dad on his European Book tour. Is that not great?" Alexis said.

"Well I guess this time for a celebration. The Castle Clan is heading to Europe!" Rick said.

"What time is it?" Card said eating quickly.

"It is only 8:30 so relax Card we have time." Alexis said.

"Oh it is just so wonderful. I am having a hard time believing in my luck." Card giddily said.

"Yeah it is so great. Where are Johanna and David? Aren't they going to be late?" Alexis asked.

"No Alexis it is Parent Teacher conference day they get to go in later around 1 PM." Kate said.

"Personally I do not think they should be bothered to go to school at all at such a late time." Rick said.

"Yes I think you are right darling leave them home for today either Sophie or I will watch them." Martha said.

"Ok Mother I think I will do just that. Come on Kate we need to go to the school and meet their teachers." Rick said rising. "You all have a good day."

"Bye Mom, Dad…" Alexis and Card said.

"So Jackson Sophie was your trip successful?" Card asked.

"Well Card it is hard to gauge whether the trip was successful." Jackson said.

"What your Grand Father is trying to say is that we met some people and had a few discussions and nothing as of yet had panned out." Sophie said.

"I'm sure you will learn something soon." Card said as her Sister nodded.

"Well I'm heading to the hospital it is visiting hours." Eric said rising and kissing his wife.

"Ok Eric you have a fine time while there." Alexis said. "So Card are you ready?"

"Not yet I need to express more milk for Baby Jackson. I will be with you after I do this." Card said.

Card headed to the location of the milk pump which was in her Parent's office. Closing the door she felt relieved of the building pressure. She expressed several bottles then returned to place them in the refrigerator. Once completed she followed Alexis out the door.

At this point both Johanna and David came down the stairs and Martha got them some dried cereal.

\\\\\

Eric getting to the hospital was shocked to see his Father and an older Man standing at Grace's bedside.

The older man was murmuring in a foreign language directed at his Mother. He was holding her hand and rubbing it. Eric watched how the two men related to each other. Eric was surprised when the older man called his Dad Padre or Father. Hearing of the title bestowed on his Dad. Eric entered the room.

"Eric…I did not expect you to be here." Harry said.

"Actually Dad I am surprised to see you here." Eric replied. "Who is this older man?"

"Ah Eric I need to talk to you but later. That man is your Mother's Father, Amilo Gonzallo." Harry said.

Harry spoke in fluent Italian to the older man and beckoned him to meet Eric his Grandson.

"I'm happy to meet you. Too bad it is at such an unhappy occasion." The older man said in halting English.

"I too am please to greet you." Eric replied in Italian. It was only the phrase he could remember when he helped Alexis learn Italian.

"Bene Bene" the older man said then hugged his Grandson.

Harry had tears in his eyes when the two men embraced. It was not he who kept them apart. The old feud was forgotten. He would have to thank Jackson Hunt personally. Only he could have talked the older man to visit his only Daughter's family.

At this time the respirator was removed by the doctor and nurse. Grace gasped a few breaths then died never knowing her Father was in the room. All three men cried as the Doctor pronounced the woman in the bed dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Card and Alexis met Izzy with Paula. Together they walked into the Black Pawn offices. Approximately 15 mins later the first draft of the contract was shoved back at Gina and her lawyers. Card timed it with her phone.

"No way will I even allow a client as Rich and Powerful as Mr. Castle or Ms. Castle to allow their Daughters to sign this piece of trash." Izzy said with a finality.

"Wait it is our standard agreement for all new authors." Mr. Green the lawyer for Black Pawn said.

"They have not proven themselves." Gina said. "Perhaps after the second or third book sold we could negotiate."

"Perhaps we can come to a compromise?" Paula interjected.

"What sort of deal do you propose Paula?" Gina inquired.

"Simply sign them to a 3 book deal at conditions that are agreeable to all but if they do not sell you do not make the next installation payment." Paula said.

"Ok let me get this right a 3 book deal in installments only after the books are sold? So we are stuck with an author which can not sell?" Gina said.

"Well you are committing to a Future Richard Castle. I can tell you Card Castle and Alexis Brown are both top flight authors. You are not risking anything if it allows the three books to be published and they are slow to perform." Paula said.

"You know Paula you will not get any commission out of no sales." Gina snarked.

"Ok Ladies, do we have a Deal?" Izzy asked.

"Ok Paula you have convinced me. Mr. Green get this contract ready for signing tomorrow. I hope that will be satisfactory?" Gina said.

"Yes Ms. Cowell you have a deal I will be waiting to read the final draft." Izzy said.

Paula smiled and soon her phone rang as did Alexis' and Card got a text.

"I am so sorry but we need leave. Please excuse me I have family emergency." Alexis said almost in tears.

Card was fast on her Sister's tail.

"Alexis…Where are you going?" Card asked.

"To the hospital Eric needs me…" Alexis said.

"No Alexis you can not go there. The Police have been called the event is now a Homicide. There will be too many of the press there. Come back to the loft talk to Mom and Dad. Paula will handle the press." Card said grabbing her Sister's hand.

\\\\\\

The news of Grace's passing hit home when Rick and Kate returned to see both Martha and Jackson hugging each other.

"Dad what is it?" Rick asked not hearing the news.

"It is Grace. She is dead." Martha sadly said.

"She is?" Kate said sitting down now that another member of the family has been struck down.

Rick wrapped his arms around Kate as she sat down and cried not for herself but for the little boy who was upstairs taking a nap. How were they going to explain this event to Eric Jr. They were in those positions when the door opened. Both Alexis who was red eyed and Card emerged.

"Oh Daddy this is terrible. I fear for my Husband." Alexis sobbed in his arms as Card consoled Kate.

"Ok Alexis I am here for you the whole family is. Can you tell me what happened?" Rick asked being totally out of the loop.

Daddy…Yesterday we went to Dr. Burke. He convinced Eric it was time to let her go and turn off the machines keeping her in this limbo state. I got word that Grace passed away as soon as the machines were shut down." Alexis said. "This is so much like a bad dream Daddy I want to wake up."

"I know Pumpkin I know" Rick said murmuring in her hair as he held her close.

"I've got to get our apt ready for guests. I suppose there is going to be many visitors in the next few days." Alexis said breaking the embrace.

"Alexis you don't have to do that we can get a cleaning crew if need be…" Rick suggested.

"Rick a word please?" Kate said after thanking Card for her support.

Rick walked away from Alexis to follow Kate into the other room where she closed the door. There she collapsed in his arms. Once she had recovered she spoke.

"Rick I know you have a good heart and mean well. However, Alexis feels out of control so cleaning will allow her to feel more in control." Kate said to her husband.

"You sound like the voice of experience talking." Rick said.

"Yes once the finality of my Mother being gone hit me. I needed something to anchor me in reality. For me it was your books which gave me the sense of perspective." Kate confessed. "For Alexis she is such a sensitive soul. So cleaning could do the same thing. Grace though a bit older was like another surrogate Mother to her. She is going to have more abandonment issues."

"Yeah I never thought about that." Rick said with a kiss. "I so appreciate you Ms. Castle."

"Come on Romeo we have a wake and funeral to plan." Kate said.

Kate and Rick exited the room and noticed that Alexis and Card were missing.

"Dad…Where did Alexis go?" Rick asked Jackson since he notices everything.

He could not help it. It was his spy training which kept him alive over the years.

"She went to her apt. Card is upstairs with my namesake." Jackson replied.

"Card… Rick I need to check on Emily." Kate said heading upstairs to the nursery.

\\\\\

Kate got to the door and looked in Card was cradling Baby Jackson and tears were dripping from her face. Grace was loved by her too. Kate came in and picked up Emily who seemed to be very happy to see her. She squealed with delight on being picked up by her Mother. Kate sat next to Card as both kids happily slurped away. Kate held Card's hand.

"Mom it is not fair having another funeral in the family so quickly. Plus, having it done by another murder…" Card said.

"Yes Card it is not fair…When I was working Homicide I saw so much unfairness. I vowed that even though their love ones were gone I would find justice for the slain." Kate said comfortably rubbing her hand in a circular motion.

"Who will find justice for Grace? The man who killed her is dead himself. We have no idea who was responsible for this act?" Card said as she reached over for the spit up rags.

"Card I know we can not investigate this but I did get Captain Gates on it. Since the victim died it became a homicide. The detectives who originally investigated will be removed." Kate said knowing NYPD rules.

"Yeah I suppose so…I feel so bad for Alexis though…She really looked up to her Mother in Law." Card said changing Baby Jackson then placing him back in the crib.

He looked very peaceful as he rolled over and fell asleep sucking his thumb. Kate likewise changed Emily and both babies placed in their cribs were fast asleep. Both Card and Kate tiptoed out of the room. They adjourned to Card's room and continued their discussions.

\\\\\

Alexis was cleaning when the door opened and Eric stepped in.

"Oh Eric my heart my love this is so terrible." Alexis said rising to her feet and being embraced by her Husband.

"I know Alexis I miss her already. It was for the greater good though. She had not been there for the past few weeks and I knew it was because of me that she remained in that state. She is gone to rest now. We must celebrate her life not the condition of her death. Mom would not want us to be too sad. I remember one evening where this subject came up. She wanted us to show some remorse over her passing but not too much. She wanted to be remembered by having a blow out party." Eric said. "I think we should honor those wishes."

"Yes Eric we should." Alexis said. "We do have one more duty. We need to tell Eric Jr. that his Grandma Grace is gone."

"Yeah I can not suppose we could let Kate do it?" Eric Sr. asked. "She has so much experience in telling people their love ones have died."

"Eric I have seen so many grieving people coming into the Morgue to identify so what makes you think I can not handle this?" Alexis said becoming a bit irate. "No Eric it is our responsibility as parents to tell our Son this bad news."

"You are right Alexis we need to do it…However, the twins need to be told too. It would not be any harm in doing that together?" Eric suggested.

"Yeah that is workable. Come on lets go find the kids." Alexis said urging Eric through the doors.

\\\\\

Both Card and Kate reappeared downstairs after their Mother Daughter talk upstairs. They had both had gotten their emotions under control. Kate moved to Rick who was busy on the phone since he knew some guys. Card was the first to react when Eric stepped through the door. Card wrapped her arms around her Brother in Law then spoke.

"Eric I'm so sorry for your loss." Card said.

"Thank You Card I appreciate that but where is Mom and Dad?" Eric asked having not seen them on the couch.

Card broke the embrace and pointed them out as she again hugged her Sister. That got Alexis crying again.

"I'm so sorry Sis." Card said.

She felt like it was role reversal. It was Alexis who comforted her when Kevin was killed. Now it was her turn to comfort Alexis in her time of need.

"Thanks Card…I need to speak with Mom and Dad." Alexis said breaking the embrace.

"Ok Alexis I understand." Card said as the phone rang.

It was Izzy. Card moved to the office to speak to him.

Eric and Alexis approached both Kate and Rick who had just got off the phone. Rick got up and hugged the younger man. Eric seems to lose all resolve at this expression of family solidarity. Eric wept in his Father in Law's strong arms. Rick comforted him as best as he could. Alexis knew the healing power of those arms. She would not begrudge her Husband the same opportunity.

Alexis sat next to Kate as they embraced too.

"Thanks Mom" Alexis whispered.

"You are welcomed Alexis" Kate whispered back.

Once Alexis and Eric got their emotions in control they spoke.

"Mom Dad we need to inform the kids of this sad news." Alexis said.

"Yes you are right pumpkin. They do need to know. It is not like they have not experienced the time for a funeral before." Kate said.

"Yeah Mom I guess having one so soon will help them cope. I would like to tell them with you present." Eric said.

"A united front…I like that" Rick quipped.

Card came out of the office. Rick spied her.

"Card would you do your old man a favor and go round up the kids? We need to talk to them." Rick requested.

"Sure Dad I think I saw them earlier on the roof garden with their nerf guns." Card said disappearing up the stairs.

\\\\\

As the adults waited Card soon appeared with Johanna having war paint on. David dressed as a settler with a dotted line across his head and tied with a rope. Rick chuckled at the sight.

"Johanna Martha Castle! You will not scalp your Brother!" Kate ordered. "Now untie him!"

Card was carrying Eric Jr. who was pretending to be asleep. She passed him off to Eric who pretended to revive him.

Kate ordered Johanna to remove the war paint and the dotted line on David's head. Both twins ran to the bathroom to obey their Mother's commands.

Once the kids were clean they came over to Kate to inspect them. Satisfied she told them to sit down.

Alexis placed Eric Jr. next to them then began to speak.

"Ok guys I need to tell you something which can be a bit scary but you have to know we will be here to help you through it." Alexis said. "Do you understand?"

All three kids nodded their heads. Kate refrained from speaking letting both Alexis and Eric Sr. to take control. Eric now spoke.

"Ok Eric you remember how your Grand mother was placed in the hospital?" Eric Sr. asked.

"Yes she was hurt in the car accident" Johanna said.

Eric Jr. got mad and tried to hit Johanna by speaking for him. Card caught his arm and placed him in her lap.

"Eric what are the rules?" Card chided.

"No Hitting or biting allowed." Eric sadly said.

"That is right, Eric" Alexis said "You need to use your words."

"Johanna Apologize to Eric. You should not have spoken for him until he did not respond." Kate ordered.

The kids were outnumbered and was not too happy on being tagged teamed. David secretly liked how his bossy Sister was getting in trouble.

"Ok Mommy…I'm so sorry Eric. I should have waited." Johanna said.

"Ok Eric what do you say to Johanna?" Card said prompting him by tickling him.

"Thank you Johanna" Eric Jr. said.

Alexis just beamed on how polite her Son was becoming. It did help that he was sitting on his Favorite Aunt's lap.

"Ok so Grandma Grace has been in the hospital a long time Right?" Alexis continued.

All three nodded. Alexis continued.

"Ok well Grandma Grace did not get better during all that time. So it was decided that the machines which were doing the work of the body were going to be shut off." Alexis said.

"Alexis did that mean she died?" David asked. "…Like Kevin died?"

"Yes David it means exactly that." Kate said surprised on how David could determine this cause and effect.

"Oh so there is going to be lots of people around?" Johanna said. "I want to wear my purple dress Mommy!"

"Yes Johanna that would be appropriate." Kate said.

"I don't want to wear a suit" David lamented.

Eric Jr. had not really understood what every one was talking about." Card coaxed him to speak up.

"Eric do you have any questions?" Alexis said getting down to his eye level.

He shook his head now and climbed off Card's lap.

"Can I go play now?" Eric Jr. asked.

"Sure kids go play all of you…Johanna Play nice!" Kate said.

David wrapped his arm around his Nephew as they teamed up to fight against Johanna.


	10. Chapter 10

After grieving together and the hard job of informing the kids was over Alexis and Eric took a bit of time away from the family to decompress. Card had volunteered to watch Eric Jr. Alexis was so grateful she had that kind of Sisterly support. She really depended on her. Once back in their apt Alexis resumed cleaning. Eric pitched in with her. So Eric looked like he was going to say something as Alexis dusted their knickknacks.

"Alexis I need you to be ready because I met my Mother's Father today." Eric said.

Alexis stopped dusting to turn to look at her husband.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"Well I knew my Father was going to be in the hospital room but he brought his Father in Law. He is from Sicily. He came to give his Daughter last respects even though she never awoke. I guess it was some sort of closure for the old man." Eric said not noticing that Alexis had stopped.

"Oh" Alexis said.

It was all she could choke out. Eric continued.

"Yeah, He is a funny old guy who spoke very little English. I did welcome him in Italian. Thanks for that Alexis. He seemed very pleased to meet me." Eric said.

Alexis blushed she remembered the nights she was learning Italian and pestered Eric many times to assist her before they were married.

"Well I guess something rubbed off on you over those long sessions." Alexis said.

"Actually I remember something else rubbing during those sessions." Eric said crossing over to his Wife.

The ideas of cleaning faded into the background as Alexis stared into the eyes of her Husband alit with desire. Soon they were back in the bedroom taking advantage of no young child interfering with their love making. It was a life affirming event one Alexis greatly appreciated.

\\\\\

Rick had gotten a hold of his guys and the Old Haunt had been transformed. There was pictures of the decease on the Bar draped in Black bunting. The food was catered and ready. Only people missing were the Large Brown Family. Father Brown was one of 5 girls and 4 boys most of his immediate family was there to support him. However, there was a different faction coming. It was led by Amilo Gonzallo himself and the rest of the Cousins of La Costa Nostra persuasion. The Brown Family was Irish American and was mostly Law enforcement types where most branches of LEO community were well represented.

Rick had not realized what a diverse group was coming until his mobster friend and confidante Sal showed up and hugged him.

"Thanks for throwing this Ricky. I know the Old Man appreciates it." Sal said appreciatively.

"Sal what brings you here?" Rick asked.

"Grace was my 2nd Cousin." Sal explained. "I know she was a good person. Junior really looked out for her. Being he was her First Cousin and all."

"Wait a minute Davido Spilano was Grace's First cousin?" Rick asked.

"Yeah he was and don't worry we will avenge her death that no good Filllini will pay!" Sal said.

"Oh I see my wife over there nice chatting with you Sal." Rick said as he exited away from the ex mobster.

"Rick what is going on?" Kate asked surveying the bar.

It was being evenly split between the Mobsters on one side and the Law Enforcement types on the other. Each was eyeing the other suspiciously.

"Well Kate as best as I can figure out Grace's death has brought two sides of a family together. One side the Mobsters represented by Amilo Gonzallo and the Spilano Crime family all from Grace's side of the family. Then there is the Brown side all Cops. Notice how no one mingles." Rick said.

"Rick I feel like I am in a bad Good Feller's Movie Or maybe the Godfather part 4." Kate said feeling nervous.

"You think this is bad for the wake. Just wait until the funeral" Rick said quickly downing his scotch.

"Oh No the Funeral it is going to be a Mobster paradise. I guess the FBI will be very interested in this." Kate said.

Rick nodded his head in agreement. Everyone was paying attention when Father Brown appeared before them. He looked sad but determined.

"Friends and Family of my late wife Grace Sarah Gonzallo Brown welcome." He said in a loud clear voice.

The crowd turned their collective attention to the man standing by his late wife's portrait.

"I know neither side of this family knows or trust one another. That maybe true but one fact is undeniable is that each of us was loved by Grace. Though she kept her Family connections hidden does not mean she did not love her Father's family just as much as mine. I alone other than her knew of this. I disagreed that she would keep this connection hidden until the day she died. You all know how hardheaded Grace could be." Harry continued.

The crowd all laughed on the mentioning of Grace's endearing trait. Father Brown continued.

"Grace was one special woman. I can remember my first sight of her at her Father's villa outside the Parish where I was sent. I was just 23 years old but her beauty was haunting. I could not help but be entranced by her fiery personality too." Harry recalled.

Every one on the Grace side of the family murmured agreement to that statement.

Sal stood up and started talking about his childhood when Grace had intentionally treed him and left him up the tree since he had good naturedly threw mud on her pretty dress when they were about 12. Other people started getting up and talking about their experiences with Grace and her temper. Eric appeared and told them what happened when he tried to lay the blame on his Sister for the broken window in the front of the house. Everyone laughed at how Grace reacted.

Soon the two groups were swapping Grace's stories. It made Rick breathe a sigh of relief. It was no longer us vs. them but everyone was together.

As the evening progressed the wake was an unmitigated success. One hurdle down Rick thought as he escorted the last of the guest out of the Old Haunt. Rick noticed a big Federal presence. He was not too bothered by this occurrence. It was not every day that the whole Spilano crime family was found in one location. As long as no criminal activity was going on in his establishment he found no reason to worry about their presence. Rick took the rest of his family home.

\\\\\

Kate immediately ran upstairs to check on Emily. She was met by Card who did not go to the wake. She instead stayed home to look after the kids.

"Hi Mom did you have a good time?" Card asked from the rocker in a quiet voice not wanting to awake Baby Jackson.

"Yeah surprisingly I did. At first I thought it was going to be a disaster with Cops on one side and Mobsters on the other but somehow it worked out." Kate said looking at sleeping Emily.

"Mom I just put her down. She should be ok" Card said getting up out of the chair.

"Thanks Card I appreciate you staying behind with the kids." Kate said hugging her Daughter.

"It was nothing after I got the kids to bed I had time to do more of my writing." Card admitted. "These two just started fussing before you came home. I think they could know you were coming."

"Yeah Johanna was like that when she was little David not so much. He just took his cues from Johanna." Kate said.

"Mom what has changed? He still does that." Card pointed out.

Kate laughed a bit as they both retired from the nursery.

"Yes Card I can honestly say there has been no change in that as the twins got older." Kate said as Card laid her head on her Mother's shoulder.

Card separated as she bid her Mother good night and entered her room.

Kate left the upstairs after checking in on all the kids. Seeing everything was good she exited the upstairs and found Rick already changed into his sleep ware but lounging on the couch. He rose to kiss and hug his wife.

"Is everything ok?" Rick rumbled as Kate could feel his voice pulse through her chest.

"Yes Daddy everything is just fine…Let's go to bed." Kate murmured into this warm and inviting chest.

"That is a fine idea Kate." Rick said moving them both to the bedroom.

\\\\\

The funeral was being held during Sunday Services. Harry reasoned that way the parishioners who also loved Grace would be able to give their last respects too.

When the Castle Clan appeared at church it was overflowing with every flower arrangement. Rick thought most of Manhattan florists must have made a contribution.

The Funeral itself was incorporated in the Service and took very little of the time. Everything was going well until a new group of limos appeared at the church steps.

The feds staking out the church was surprised to see this new group being The Fillini group of mobsters. They were all decked out in black as was their leader who was in a red suit with a bright white flower. He came in and everyone turned to see this newcomer come in walk up to the coffin and he pulled the flower out of his lapel and sniffed it once then placed in on the casket. He then turned around to exit as his men formed a protective wall around him. Harry was speechless at the brashness of this interruption. It took him a few moments to return to his thoughts. The other members in the church were eyeing the newcomers suspiciously.

Once the newcomers had left Harry concluded the indoor services. The gravesite was at the cemetery where other people Kate knew had been interned. Kate was in the car and was having flashbacks to her speech at Montgomery's funeral. Rick grabbed his wife's hand as the car drew up to the site where Grace was to be buried.

"Kate we do not need to do this. You can take the kids and go home." Rick implored.

"No Rick I need to be there for my Daughter." Kate said slipping out of the car.

"Ok Kate where you go I go. Card you take the kids back home. I will see you later." Rick said as he exited the town car

"Ok Dad…" Card said as she watched her Parents painfully walk toward the open grave site.

Card instructed the driver to return to the loft. Rick looked over his shoulder to see the car drive away. He supported Kate as he knew what she was thinking.

At the gravesite the ceremony was short and Grace was lowered into the ground. Nothing had happened. Kate's heart was racing as she remembered the crack of the bone and the pain accompanying that. Rick guided Kate back to the car which had returned. The procession leaving the cemetery was directed to go a different direction. All of a sudden the car behind Kate's exploded. It rained scrap metal on the car they were riding and the shockwave blew out the windows. Rick covered Kate with his body as the driver sped away not stopping.


	11. Chapter 11

Card was holding court shooing the kids to change clothes when the phone rang.

"You rugrats better get out of your Sunday clothes before Mom and Dad get home" Card was heard to yell then she spoke on the phone.

"Hello?" Card inquired.

"Card bundle up the kids and meet me at Presbyterian Hospital." The Voice said.

"Lanie what is going on?" Card asked being frightened.

"Girl I can not talk now but get your rear end in gear." Lanie said. "It is important."

"Ok Aunt Lanie I will…I will see you soon." Card said as she hung up.

"Ok Johanna, David and Eric get dressed we are leaving." Card said as she bundled up both Baby Jackson and Emily into their stroller.

Once dressed Card with the Kids were placed in the SUV. Card could not help but notice a police escort. She was quickly whisked to the hospital. Parking and getting the kids out, she rushed into the hospital while meeting Lanie in the lobby.

"Aunt Lanie what is going on?" Card said with all the kids now very quiet.

Sophie appeared behind her.

"Card I will take the kids. Go with Lanie." Sophie said.

Lanie walked a little way to the courtyard. Both David and Johanna did not like the hospital at all and put up a fuss with Sophie. However, both Emily and Baby Jackson were staying asleep throughout the turmoil. Sophie was only saved by having the kids see Lanie and Card through the picture window.

There was a strain to Lanie's voice.

"Ok Auntie this is far enough why am I here?" Card asked.

Lanie looked away then at her.

"There was an explosion at the cemetery…" Lanie said.

Card felt her world tilt as she collapsed into her Aunt's arms.

"Card…Card can you hear me?" Lanie ordered as a foul smelling stuff was placed under her nose.

"Lanie wha…what happened?" Card said regaining consciousness.

"Card you passed out…" Lanie replied removing that foul smell.

"I did? What about the kids?" Card exclaimed as she tried to rise off the bed she was lying on.

"Relax Card" Lanie said pushing her back down. "The kids are with Sophie and Martha. They are fine."

"Oh so why am I here?" Card said recalling Lanie was in the midst of an explanation. "Why are there so many police?"

Lanie looked away then brought up a chair.

Card promise me you will stay lying down until I am finished can you do that for me? Lanie asked.

Card nodded.

Good now as I was saying there was an explosion. Both your Mom and Dad are in surgery for deep lacerations across their backs and arms. They have lost much blood but they are being taken care of as we speak. Lanie said.

"And Alexis? Lanie tell me about Alexis." Card pleaded.

"She is relatively unharmed by the blast. She is up with Javi and Kevin in the OR waiting room." Lanie said.

"Oh that is good. What about Harry and Eric?" Card asked.

Lanie looked down. Card knew that was bad news.

"Harry is gone. Eric is severely burned. He might not make it." They were riding in the vehicle that exploded. It was a minor miracle that Alexis did not get more injured but somehow the blast forced her out of the car with only some scrapes.

"Wasn't Amilo riding in that car too?" Card asked.

"Yes he was and no he is dead too. Amilo and Harry were sitting in the back seats of the Limo and Eric and Alexis were sitting in the forward section."

"Oh My Lanie let me up my Sister needs me!" Card said.

"Not yet we need to check you out first. Just stay here I will get a nurse." Lanie said.

A few minutes later Card emerged after the nurse gave her a clean bill of health. Lanie waited with Sophie as Card made her way to the OR waiting room. There she saw a disheveled Alexis that had some bandages on her arms. Card rushed forward to hug her Sister.

"My G-d Alexis are you alright?" Card said as she hugged her sister.

Alexis seeing Card collapsed in her arms crying.

"There… there Alexis… I've got you" Card murmured trying to comfort her Sister.

"They just buried his Mother and now both Eric's Father and Grandfather are dead and who knows who else were killed. Mom and Dad are in surgery too. Eric was rushed in with massive burns." Alexis wailed.

Lanie appeared in a few minutes.

"Alexis have you been checked out for your baby?" Card asked.

Alexis shook her head.

"Alexis you need to let Lanie take you to the OB/GYN to have you checked out. I will stay with Uncle Javi and Kevin. Now go with Lanie." Card ordered.

"Promise me you will stay with them…Card." Alexis said.

Card watched as Lanie and an orderly took Alexis away in a wheelchair. Card turned to the two grim men.

"So what happened?" Card inquired.

"Card I know your family is involved but this is a police matter." Kevin replied.

"Yeah just pray for your Family." Javi added. "We are here to protect you Gates orders."

A few minute went by and a Doctor dressed in scrubs appeared.

"The Family of Katherine Castle…?" He said.

Card rose and flanked by her Uncles she stood in front of the tired man.

"I am her Daughter." Card said.

"Ok Katherine is doing well there were deep lacerations across her back but nothing life threatening. She will not be permitted to lie on her back as those wounds need to heal. She lost 3 pints of blood which was replaced and she is still sedated. Surgery went well." He reported.

"What is the report on my Father?" Card asked.

"He is being attended by a different surgeon. I can inquire for you." He said.

"Yes please do…" Card said as the doctor left and she turned to her Uncles.

"Did you hear that…? Mom is alive" She said as she rejoiced with both her Uncles.

"Yeah Card we heard…You should break the news to LC." Javi said pointing out that Alexis had returned.

"Card you look relieved. What is it?" Alexis said from the wheelchair.

"It is Mom she is out of surgery and in recovery." Card replied.

"That is good news what about Dad?" Alexis replied.

"Nothing yet…What about you? Card asked.

"The Baby is fine but the doctor has placed me in this chair to stabilize my blood pressure." Alexis said.

"Then I suggest you take your doctor's advice to heart Alexis. I can stay here go to your kid. He is down with Sophie. I will stay here." Card said.

"Ok Card I will…I will need to talk to them. You call me when you have any news." Alexis said.

"I will Sis…Lanie would you escort her down." Card asked.

Lanie nodded she wanted to see little Enrico too. They left and Card started to write on her tablet to pass the time.

Soon another Doctor appeared very tired.

"The Family of Richard Castle…?" He announced.

Card rose again.

"I am his Daughter." She said.

"Ok Mr. Castle is out of surgery. There was one deep puncture which we repaired. Other than that he is awake and in relatively good health." The surgeon replied. "He is in recovery. I will have a nurse lead you to him."

Card thanked the Doctor and texted Lanie that Alexis' Father was awake and out of surgery. She texted Lanie since she was still unaware whether Alexis' phone survived the blast.

The nurse appeared to lead Card to her Father.


	12. Chapter 12

Card tried to keep it together when she saw Rick all bandaged up. It seems his neck was mostly scarred from the flying glass. She noticed he was awake.

"Dad…" Card said running to hug him.

"Card…My darling what is going on? I just awoke and these bandages and …" Rick asked in rapid fire.

"Dad…what you recall?" Card asked holding on to his hand.

"Well your Mom was a bit broken up. It seems the last time she was in a cemetery for a funeral. It was for her original Captain Montgomery. I don't know if you were told of Kate's attack during that?" Rick said.

"Dad I am aware of Mom's scar and how she came to have it. So go on." Card prompted.

"Ok good so we left the service and sat in the car. I was tending to your Mom then the car windows shattered and I thought another attack on your Mom was happening so I covered her with my body. I just woke up here…So what is going on?" Rick asked.

"Mom and you were struck by metal pieces. The Car following you blew up. You were struck with one piece which sliced your neck and another lower on your shoulder. The lower one was the one needing surgery to correct. Mom was not so lucky. She is place in a medical coma. Her back was pierced a number of times by the flying debris. You are both lucky to be alive." Card said almost weeping.

"Alexis? Wasn't she in the car behind us?" Rick asked.

"Dad Alexis is fine and baby is too. She was thrown out of the car and landed in mud which prevented her having too many injuries. She is a bit scratched but not the same could be said for the others. Father Brown and Amilo Gonzallo are dead. Eric is holding on but just with 3rd degree burns over 45% of his body." Card said.

Rick sat silent in the bed on hearing the news. He was lucky indeed. Another important member of the Family is now dead. Rick could not help but think of the implications.

"What about the rest of the cars in the procession?" Rick asked.

"I was not told…Dad there are some detectives who want to get your statement." Card said.

"Tell them to go away…I want to go see Kate…" Rick said suddenly very cross.

"Dad… do you think that is good idea? You just had surgery. Who knows what other problems you could have?" Card pointed out.

Rick ignored her as Card quickly pushed the button to alert the nurses then avoided her Father. Two burly orderlies came in and blocked his movement as a nurse inserted a sedative into his IV. Rick immediately went from quarreling to complete collapse. The orderlies placed him back into bed.

Card was a bit frightened by her Father's total irrationality. Card left the room and found Lanie.

Lanie took one look at Card and guided her out into the garden.

"Aunt Lanie I don't know what happened Dad was speaking normally then he went out of control bellowing for Mom. That he had to see her. The Nurse sedated him. Lanie I'm scared and I don't want to tell Alexis this. What should I do?" Card pleaded.

"Calm down Card…The doctors will find out what caused it. You can not look so shaken the rest of your siblings are looking up to you being strong. I know sweetie you did not want this job. Alexis is in no shape to bear it and the twins are much too young. Now take a few minutes to gather yourself together and go back in and greet your siblings." Lanie counseled.

"Ok Auntie I will try…" Card said leaving and headed to the nearest bathroom so that she could get herself together.

Lanie returned and Alexis still in her chair looked up.

"Lanie was that Card?" Alexis inquired. "She looks badly shaken what is going on?"

"She was just a bit emotional that is all as we all are right now." Lanie said. "She is gone to clean up. She will talk to us afterward."

"I hope it is nothing serious." Alexis said while holding on to Eric Jr.

"Well I will let her tell you herself." Lanie said getting back to Enrico.

Card splashed some water on her face and dried off calmer now she exited to meet her siblings.

Card sat down as the Adults gathered around.

"I spoke with Dad…Alexis he seemed to be in good spirits and wanted to know what was going on. He did not know what happened but he knew it was not good." Card started off.

"So he recognized you?" Alexis asked.

"Yes he did but he got really irate when he heard of Mom's injury and the death of Amilo and Harry. Of course yours and Eric's injuries greatly perplexed him so much that the nurse had to sedate him." Card said.

"What do you know of Eric's injuries? Card please tell me?" Alexis pleaded with many unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"Eric is moved to the burn ward with 45% of his body having 3rd degree burns. It does not look good. It seems like the gas in the tank exploded drenching him with liquid fire. You escaping with minor injuries is a miracle. Alexis I know what you are feeling. I felt it too when Kevin was killed." Card sadly said.

Alexis hearing the news finally broke down and cried in her Sister's arms. It was the worst of news. Card and she held on to each other. Card remembered Lanie's words to be strong for her family. She may not have been born a Castle but she was one in her heart and that mattered.

After a few minutes the Sister separated. There was nothing left to do but to go home. They could not stay here. The kids would have to be told. It would be better for them to be in familiar surroundings. Martha, Jim, and Sophie agreed to stay at the hospital to keep a vigil as Card, Jackson and Alexis took the kids home.

/

Card noticed an increased Police presence on the trip from the hospital. She wanted to talk to her Grandfather but keeping the kids quiet and entertained was more than Alexis alone could do. They exited the Limo at the loft and using the back entrance they were spared the hordes of Video seekers which lined the street.

Getting the kids back to the loft and fed was a major process since neither was fully aware of what was going on. All the twins knew was Card and Alexis were there for them. Something had happened at the funeral. They also knew both of their parents were in the hospital. Eric's Dad was there too.

Once Card had gotten all the necessities out of the way she had only time to nurse Baby Jackson and felt strange not seeing her Mom seated next to her to feed Emily too. Once Card got done with Jackson she was able to feed Emily the milk expressed left in the refrigerator. Card first had problems with Emily not accepting the nipple of the bottle. However with perseverance Emily got the idea and was slurping contentedly. Card looked at her Sister in her arms. It was then when the sadness hit her. Trying not to cry was worst than letting it all out.

Emily seemed to understand her Sister was crying but holding it in. She held on to Card and gurgled. Card wiped away the tears long enough to do what was necessary to keep Emily happy. Once she was placed back in her crib only then did Card withdraw to her parent's room in order to feel close to them.

Alexis still in the wheelchair found her wrapped in her Father's sweat shirt that Kate favored. She placed her hand on her sibling's shoulder. That startled Card awake.

"It's just me Alexis Card." Alexis softly said. "I'm so sorry to wake you."

"Wha…What is going on?" Card sleepily asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Alexis sweetly said.

"Lexie this is hard…I'm afraid. This never should have happened. There has been so much tragedy." Card said bursting into tears as Alexis got out of the chair to sit on her parent's bed.

"I know Card I know." Alexis said bursting into tears herself.

The two Sisters not bonded by blood but love comforted each other. Until on the monitor Card heard the squeals of either Jackson or Emily. Card separated heading back up stairs to see what had disturbed them. Alexis cleaned up and sat back down in her chair.

\\\\\\

Jackson senior entered looking grim.

"Gramps what is wrong?" Alexis asked.

"It is nothing you need to worry about" Jackson said.

"Gramps it is something…If it affects you it affects all of us. We Castles stick together…So out with it." Alexis said glad to concentrate on something other than her worry.

"It is the funeral. There was no trace of a bomb. My sources at the FBI are flummoxed on why the car exploded. They have no clue." Jackson said.

"That is ridiculous Gramps. Cars just don't explode without something causing it." Alexis said.

Card reappeared overhearing the conversation.

"Yeah that is right Alexis cars usually do not explode. What if there was a change in the composition of the fuel?" Card asked.

"What do you mean Card?" Jackson asked.

"Well let's perhaps say the gasoline in the tank was altered so that the gas would act differently. Alexis did you smell anything or feel anything prior to landing in the mud?" Card asked.

"No I … Wait there was a bit of a problem with the ac it was hot in the car. I remember Eric commenting on it then opening the sunroof to let some of the heat escape. Then I remember lying on my side and feeling heat coming from the wreckage." Alexis said.

"Really I think I might have a solution to your mystery Gramps. And yours on why you survived Alexis." Card said getting out her rendering tablet she had created.

After a few moments she had crafted an interesting scenario.

"Microwaves…?" Alexis asked looking at what her brilliant PHD Physicist Sister had created.

"Microwaves…" Card confirmed.

"Wait I'm a bit old school but can you explain to me what is going on?" Jackson asked.

"Gramps Card has got your smoking gun…Microwaves." Alexis said.

"Wait I still do not get it. Please honey…Can you explain it simply to this old man." Jackson said looking between the two red heads.

"Ok Gramps It is like this… The Car was targeted with microwave energy directed at the gas tank. High heat created more evaporation then the gas tank denatured the fuel and the bump in the road was the ignition caused the spark and the tank…" Card explained. 

"Exploded…" Jackson supplied.

"Yes the blast from the tank pushed the seat Alexis was sitting on up and out of the car Alexis exited out of the sun roof opening and landing several feet away in the mud." Card said as her video of the scenario showed.

"I've got to get a hold of the authorities. Card you did it…That is the smoking gun." Jackson said hugging hard Card then more gently Alexis.

Card felt good getting a hug from her Grandfather.


	13. Chapter 13

Special Agent Rachel McCord was sipping her coffee and reading over her reports. The fiasco of the car exploding under the surveillance of the FBI and various other LEO's was not just a black eye. It was maddening. The CSU found no trace of a bomb. It was if the car just decided to blow up and kill 7 people. Only survivors from that car were Alexis Harper Brown who was thrown clear of the wreckage. Her Husband Eric Harry Brown who was in the hospital with 45% of the body having 3rd degree burns. If is was only 3 years prior That person would have succumb to the burns but a new method has been saving lives worst than him. She read the reports from the doctors he would most likely recover.

Rachel took another sip and was disturbed by another Agent.

"McCord we have something for you." The Agent said.

"What is it?" McCord asked getting up to follow the young agent.

"It is an action video. It was sent to us but it is very detailed." He said.

McCord just sighed another crackpot idea she supposed. Since the explosion was on the vids the agency had been inundated with Crackpots vids all showing impossibilities. She knew that the public meant well so she had to take each one seriously.

"Ok Taggert show me what you got?" McCord said as the screen filled with a possible scenario.

"Wait where did this person's submission come from?" McCord said.

She showed much interest in this scenario.

"It came from a PHD Physicist for Columbia a Dr. Card Castle." Taggert said.

"Interesting…" McCord said as she watched the action vid.

"What do we know about this person?" McCord asked.

"Well her background is sketchy at best but she is the Foster Daughter of a Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett- Castle. She is the youngest PHD professor ever given by Columbia. I'd say this is a workable scenario." Taggert said.

"Bring her in" McCord said.

"Right away Agent…" Taggert said.

"We need to talk and get CSU out to check our traps. Maybe there were some stray Microwaves that got recorded. It might lead us to the shooter." McCord barked orders.

\\\\\

Card was tired. Dealing with both the twins, the Babies and Keeping up Alexis' spirits was a full time job. Not only that but she had class today. Card groaned when her alarm went off. She was a bit happy though. Dad and Mom were coming home. That was something to be thankful. Emily sure did not like formula no matter how hard she tried to feed her. Thankfully Mom will be back to feed her. Card thought as she stepped into the shower. Getting refreshed she came downstairs to greet Martha and Jackson the twins were already fed.

"Ok kids you know the drill upstairs you go. You can not miss anymore school." Card said.

Both twins protested that they wanted to stay home. Since Mom and Dad were coming.

"No Johanna and David our parents would be very disappointed if you missed school. So get up and get dressed." Card commanded.

"Do what your Sister says." Jackson said when they turned their puppy eyes on them.

Reluctantly the twins did as Card said as Card pulled up a mug of coffee and sat down.

"Ok I have expressed enough for Baby Jackson are you sure Grams you are up for this?" Card asked.

"Oh don't tell me you want to stay too?" Martha asked "Of Course darling I can handle two infants. You also have a commitment to the University."

Martha's reminder was painful. It was her goal and her students needed her.

"Well No but I would feel awful if you needed me and …." Card said.

"Now listen to me Dr. Card Alexis Castle You do not need to worry. I have Sophie and Jackson to help me. So everything is going to be fine. I talked to Jim and he is busy in Scotland. He wanted to get home but I persuaded him to stay. Everything in this family will be fine without him. Kate even awoke and talked to him. So you need to get to class." Martha warned.

\\\\\

Though reluctant as the twins Card got dressed and took the twins to school. They were none too happy. Card drove on to her parking space. It said Dr. Castle on the spot. It made her feel good to back on campus. She walked to her campus office and opened the door there was a stack of mail The Physics secretary appeared at the door.

"Hello Phyllis what do you have for me?" Card asked.

"Hello Dr. Castle not much…It is more well wishers and this." Phyllis said.

"It looks official…Oh it is from my lawyer. I forgot all about signing that contract." Card said opening up the envelope.

"Oh we are really sorry about your Sister's family tragedy." Phyllis said.

"Well thank you…My Sister is having a very hard time…" Card said distractedly. "I'll pass on your condolences."

Card looked at her clock it was time for her class.

"I have to get to class. I will talk to you later Phyllis." Card said as she placed the mail back on her desk and gathered up her teaching material.

As Card got to the lecture hall the crowd was much more than usual.

"I see everyone survived this spring break?" Card said as that got a laugh from the students then she started her lecture.

Card got into the swing and she had a most attentive audience. Finishing her last class there were her normal hangers on who always wanted to chat. There was a tall man official looking too.

"Excuse me are you Dr. Card Castle?" The man said.

"Yes I am she who are you?" Card asked suspiciously.

"Oh excuse me where are my manners…I am Special Agent Gordan Taggert New York Branch of the FBI. I would like you to come with me Dr. Castle" he said.

"I see and what is this about?" Card asked as she walked with the Special Agent.

"That I am not privy to tell you…My Boss will inform you." Taggert said.

Card got in the car and was whisked midtown to a very tall building. Card was processed and escorted to the 19th floor getting out of the elevator. Card noticed that the FBI looked just like any other office building. There were cubicles, chairs, desks and many vid screens. One screen captured her attention it was her Action vid. Taggert guided her to a door. He knocked and waited the door was opened and a Woman agent stood at the doorway. Card noticed the name Special Agent Rachel McCord.

"Hello I am Special Agent Rachel McCord and you are the infamous Dr. Card Alexis Castle?" Rachel said. "Please come in."

"Ok I am here what is this all about?" Card asked.

Rachel offered her something to drink as she sat down behind her desk. Card noticed there was nothing of personal touches to this sterile room. She was trying hard to read the special agent.

"Dr. Castle I wanted to meet the person who made this action vid." Rachel said as Card's vid came up on the screen.

Card studied the woman as she continued speaking.

"It is stunning in its accuracy and it gives a good approximation of what possibly occurred. I understand you did not witness this yourself?" Rachel asked.

"Yes that is correct I did not but why have you asked me here?" Card said.

"Well your vid is not only breathtakingly better than any other vids we have seen in all that were submitted but even our experts were impressed with your quality." Rachel said. "They were wondering how you were able to make it so life like?"

"I'm sorry you are asking me how I make my vids?" Card asked very surprised.

"Actually yes…I have been authorized to buy or lease your method from you. It would aid us in many other ways to have such fine detail as your work." Rachel said.

"I don't have a method. Your equipment is too primitive. You could never reproduce what I do." Card said.

"I see so what you do is what exactly?" Rachel asked.

"I do not mean to be rude but if you did not have a degree in physics I doubt you would understand me." Card said.

"I see so the process is something only you can do? Can you train anyone else?" Rachel asked.

"The only person I have successfully trained was my Sister but she is recovering from this accident which is depicted in my vid." Card said.

"Oh My condolences I was not inform of your family involvement. Please forgive our lack of research." Rachel said.

"I actually thought you were here to ask me about my theory that my vid shows." Card said.

"That theory is quite brilliant Congratulations Dr. Castle. It has opened up several leads which we are now pursuing." Rachel said. "Thank you for that contribution. What would you say if we were to retain your expertise?"

"Are you offering me a Job? Special Agent I am flattered but I have way too much on my plate right now. Perhaps after things calm down I might be able to squeezing in the odd consult." Card said.

"Of course Dr. Castle…Please here is my info contact me anytime." Rachel said beaming her info to her cloud. "It has been a pleasure to meet you Dr. Card Castle."

Card was escorted to the elevator by Taggert then brought back to her car. It was late.


	14. Chapter 14

Card walked into the loft and Alexis was in her chair. Martha was upstairs singing. Something was going on Card thought.

"Hey Sis" Alexis said looking up.

"Hey I thought you would have been at the hospital. Where is Mom and Dad?" Card asked placing her bag down.

"Well Dad is in the Bedroom. Mom is up in Emily's room. I think she had been so worried not getting to feed her that she rushed upstairs and I have not seen her since. Alexis said. "So how was class? I guess getting back into the swing of things had you stay late?"

"Sis it was not the classes that got me late." Card said. "Oh here is the contract before I forget about it again. Uncle Izzy sent it to my University address."

Card fished out the envelope and handed it to her sister.

"You got to be joking…That is the terms?" Alexis said with a squeal.

"Yeah Alexis those are the terms." Card confirmed.

"What are the terms?" Rick asked coming into the front room. He stood erect but still had a bandage on his neck.

Card saw Rick and ran over to him and gently hugged and placed her head on his broad chest.

"Hi Daddy…!" Card said in mid hug.

"Hey Card I am happy to see you too. So where were you? You missed dinner." Rick asked as he moved to sit down.

Card released his body to sit next to him. It was obvious that he was still a bit stiff.

"Dad Alexis the reason I was not at home to greet you was I was in a meeting at the Federal Building midtown." Card said.

"The Federal Building…?" Rick asked.

"In Midtown…?" Alexis inquired.

"Why would the Feds want you Card Castle?" Kate asked as she appeared in the room. "Card… have you eaten? You missed dinner."

"No Mom I have not eaten and for why I was taken to see Special Agent in Charge Rachel McCord." Card said. "Mom please don't move I can get my own dinner."

"Nonsense Card you have been working all day. I haven't It is fine for me to get the plate for you out of the refrig." Kate said as she ducked into the kitchen to warm up Card's plate.

"Rick you know of Rachel it was the case with the jewels. Don't you remember?" Kate said out in the kitchen.

Jewels…? Oh yes I remember her big footing that case from us… something about National Security." Rick said.

"Yes don't tell me she is involved in this case?" Kate said as she brought the plate out.

Card's stomach growled as she smelled and saw the plate of food. Card dug in with relish as the conversation moved to the dining room table.

"What jewels and which case was this?" Alexis asked since not every case had been mentioned in the house.

"It was replicates of the Crown Jewels that were in the possession of a dead man on Upper East Side." Rick replied. "There was a crown and everything."

"Rick we were sworn to secrecy." Kate hissed and struck his hand.

"Ow… Kate, what was that for? It hurts are you going to kiss it to make it feel better?" Rick asked in a little boy lost look.

"I swear Rick you are as bad as your son!" Kate said kissing his hand. "There much better?"

Rick grabbed her and kissed her lips.

"That was much better." He said smiling.

"Ewwww" both Alexis and Card said.

"Get a room…Dad!" Card said.

"Ok Enough so you met with Rachel why Card?" Kate said.

"She wanted to offer me another Job." Card said between bites as she returned to her eating.

"What reason would the FBI want with a PHD physicist?" Rick asked.

"They first wanted to get my process of rendering. When I told them it was impossible they would not have the expertise or hardware then they offered me a job." Card said.

"So this was not about your theory?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah it was about the way I made the action vid Sis not the content." Card said.

"What theory is that?" Rick inquired learning that his extraordinary Daughter came up with a viable theory.

"Dad Gramps said the car just exploded but get this there was no remnant of any bomb." Card said.

"That is when Card came up with a brilliant idea." Alexis said.

"The car was the bomb" Kate said out loud.

"If that is so how was it triggered there was no signal picked up by any listening devices." Rick said.

"How did you know that Rick?" Kate asked.

"Yeah Dad how did you know that?" Card and Alexis looked at her Father.

"Er well Your Father… kids has been sworn in as a consultant on the case. I guess it is no harm for you to know that." Rick said.

"Dad it has been years since you worked an active case…Are you up to it?" Alexis asked.

"Is this not a conflict for you to be involved Dad?" Card said.

"Look both of you…I know you are concerned it was Family who was killed and injured but they would not have asked him if they thought he could not be impartial." Kate said.

"Ok that settled how did you explain this Card?" Rick asked his second eldest.

"OK Gramps told me and I thought since the Car was the bomb what could combust. I thought of the fuel tank. It was a pressurized container. However, What happened if the container was over pressurized?" Card said.

"It would explode but how could you not physically cause that to happen there was no fire built under the car was there?" Rick asked.

"No but there was a way to excite the fuel to increase the pressure…" Card said.

"I got it… it was a beamed particles!" Rick announced.

Kate just rolled her eyes. His flights of fancy were most evident today.

"Dad…Had a particle beam would been detected it does cause the air molecules to move in its path. The detectors did not hear anything remember?" Alexis pointed out.

"Oh yeah…Then it had to be silent and out of any range of the detectors. It had to be Microwaves." Rick said triumphantly.

"Yes that is exactly what Card surmised too." Alexis said.

"How do you know pumpkin?" Rick asked.

"I was there when Card devised the action vid for Gramps. Speaking of Gramps has anyone seen him?" Alexis asked.

"Well I saw him this morning when I was trying to get the twins to go to school." Card said.

"Well Alexis you know your Gramps he disappears and reappears at will." Kate said.

"Dad did you tell Rachel about Fillini appearing at the funeral?" Card asked. "If I was betting this is a Mob take over. I heard 7 people died. The 2 in the car that exploded and the way the shrapnel hit the car behind them killed 5 more. You were lucky that you were ahead of the car that exploded Mom and Dad."

"Card I did not have to they were surveilling the church." Rick said. "Yes it is true 7 people died all members of the Spolano Family, Father Brown and Amilo Gonzallo."

"Rick are we in any danger?" Kate asked learning about the extent of the causalities.

"No Love I do not think so…We are not part of that side of the Family." Rick said.

"So Card what happened with Rachel?" Kate asked.

"Oh her I turned down the job. I have more important things. Alexis show them the contract." Card said.

"Contract…? What contract…? Rick, do you know what she is talking about?" Kate asked.

"Kate it was delicate negotiations. Card you explain." Rick said.

"Mom here is the Contract Uncle Izzy sent to my University address." Card said.

Kate read it…

"Card it is a Three Book deal…You are slated to go on the European Book tour? What is going on?" Kate asked.

"They got the book yesterday and it is already being published in Europe. It seems like we have another published author in our midst!" Rick said.

"Yeah all we have to do is sign the contract which if you noticed I have done so. It is just waiting on Alexis' to finish and have it sent back to Uncle Izzy." Card said.

Everyone looked at Alexis.

"Give me that pen…" Alexis said as Rick handed he one of his.

She signed the contract with a flourish.

"This it is now legal." Alexis said as the rest started to congratulate them both.


	15. Chapter 15

The fight between the Fillini group and the rest of the Spolano's was heating up. The head of the Fillini were adding mercs to supplement their dwindling resources. One of those mercs was a grey bearded old man.

"So you want the job?" The Fillini henchman asked.

"Yeah I can do it." Jackson Hunt replied.

"Tell me Old man why should I give it to you?" The man behind the table sneered.

"I think you know why…My associate is a bit rusty but she will do in a pinch and right now that means what you are feeling is her weapon dug deep into your ribs." Jackson said.

The henchmen looked around for any support but the room was deathly quiet. During the conversation 7 men who were his muscle were lying cold on the floor. The Henchman licked his lips as sweat started to pore off of him.

"Oh don't try to look for any support there is none. So tell me where is Fillini?" Jackson said as he looked the younger man in the eye.

"Jackson… Let me handle this…" Sophie said as a voice in the dark.

"No My dear your methods sometimes gets the information but always leaves the person you talk to being very dead. I am sure this gentleman will agree he wants to stay alive? Don't you?" Jackson said very calmly.

The henchman shook his head.

"Good so I will only ask you once where is Fillini?" Jackson asked.

\\\\\

Card awoke knowing she had class and was late. It was not a great catastrophe in the long run but it did mean she had to skip breakfast and her stomach was reminding her as she rushed into the classroom.

"Good morning Class we are continuing our discussion of Physics and please turn to page 176. Who here can tell me the reason for Fluid Mechanics?" Card asked.

Card exited the last class of the day with only one mission to get something to eat. She headed across the square to the closest eatery. It happened to be a Subway sandwich shop. Card always ate fresh so they knew her order by sight. Sighing happily she started to take a bite. She was interrupted by two men she knew well.

"Uncle Kevin and Javi what brings you here? Do you want a bite?" Card asked pointing at the sandwich.

"No Card thanks anyway." Kevin demurred.

Card took a big bite then happily sighed. It tasted very good as she sipped her water. Finishing the sandwich she looked at her Uncles. They looked very uncomfortable.

"Ok guys out with it…What is going on?" Card asked.

"Card would you like to come with us? There is someone who wants to talk to you." Javi said slowly.

Card looked between her Uncles and shrugged her shoulders.

"How long will this meeting take?" Card asked since she had to get home to feed baby Jackson soon.

"Not too long just follow us." Kevin said.

They all got to the blacked out SUV and Card was led to the back door. Both Kevin and Javi got in the front seat. Card could not help but notice Aunt Vicky was seated next to her.

"Gentlemen let's drive." Gates said.

The car pulled away from the curb and entered Manhattan traffic.

"Ok Aunt Vicky what do you need?" Card asked turning to the other occupant.

"Before I begin I need to know how are your parents?" Victoria Gates asked.

Card was not expecting that since Aunt Vicky was known for her single mindedness.

"Well Mom is healing well but still a bit skittish and won't leave the loft which is good since she does not need to go anywhere. Dad well he is more interested in the task force." Card replied.

"I see well Card I have known you for some time. I know how brilliant your brain is. I need your help. If that damned slob of a detective had got it right we would not be in the middle of a Mob war. I need your intellect and see which targets we need to protect and those which we don't." Gates said.

Card was interested since she always wanted to do the greater good like her Mom.

"So let me get this straight you want me to do mathematical modeling for you to determine where the Fillini was to strike next?" Card asked.

"Yes it came to my attention that we needed to play this smarter. Card you would be invaluable in helping us with this and besides your family do have a personal stake in this outcome." Gates said. "If you help us I am sure this would be over soon. Just think of all the innocent people you would save."

Card thought how she feel she would help the NYPD more out of loyalty to her Mom's loyalty than one of her own.

"Ok Aunt Vicky I will help you…So what do you want me to do?" Card asked.

\\\\\

Kate was still feeling the effects of the shrapnel which had peppered her back. They were healing but now they itched like crazy. The only relief was hot baths filled with oatmeal. Kate sat back into the swirling mixture. She let her mind wander back. Soon she was fast asleep. Rick came in and found his wife relaxing in the tub. He stared at her body. He was going to wake her up but then he remembered why he entered the space. Alexis need more first aid. Eric Jr. had skinned his knee and was bleeding.

Rick quickly got the kit and left Kate still soaking in the mixture.

"Here you go Pumpkin." Rick said handing over the kit.

"Thanks Dad…Boy this brings back memories." Alexis said looking at the first aid kit.

"Yeah it does." Rick agreed since it was brought out usually to render aid to himself.

Alexis got to be quite skilled in wrapping bandages. It was little wonder she entered Medicine as a field of study.

Alexis took the proffered kit and sought out her son who was sitting with Martha and trying not to cry.

"Oh who is injured?" Alexis said.

Eric immediately looked up at his Mother.

"It is me Mommy" Eric said pointing at the blood seeping out of the wound.

Alexis made short work on bandaging his knee then kissed him and gave him a treat. She noticed her patient was doing better then she let him loose since the twins just appeared and were admiring his bandage.

"You are such a good Mother." Martha said. "How are you holding up?"

"Grams it is hard you know. My husband's family is devastated and my Husband is in the burn ward where I can not even visit him." Alexis sadly said.

Martha opened her arms wide as she let her Grand Daughter get all those emotions out.

\\\\\

Alexis cried as Rick watched. He was angry that someone had done this to his Daughter. He was going to learn who and then they will pay. Rick turned away and headed into his office then looked over the latest info from the task force. As he sat there studying the facts and figures which swam inform to his face there was knock. It was Kate.

"Well hello are you feeling better?" Rick asked as he reached up to grab her hand.

"I'm feeling much better thanks for the advice Rick" as she kissed him.

After the kiss Kate folded herself onto the couch.

"So what is troubling you my love" Kate said holding his head in both her hands careful to not touch the neck bandage.

"It is these facts and figures are not adding up. I mean how can a small group get the manpower to launch these kinds of operations when the way the ports are scrutinized and the other natural allies want no part in this dispute?" Rick asked.

"You do have a point Rick I'm sure you will figure it out. Come to bed." Kate said.

Rick looked around and at the clock it was already 9PM. He had been in his office since the afternoon.

Rick sighed and got up slowly. His bones creaked and Kate chuckled.

"You are getting tired Old Man." She said smiling.

"I'll show you who is tired…" Rick spryly said.

"Rick… remember you are injured…" Kate warned.

"True my love but I am healing… It must be the recuperative power of your love my dear." Rick said as he saucily gazed at his wife.

"Be that as it may be but remember what the Doctor said to not over do it." Kate singsonged.

Kate danced out of the way and led him to the bed room where Rick tended to all the little cuts still healing on her back. Then the monitor squawked. It was baby Emily. Rick sighed as Kate quickly got dressed and headed up stairs to be met with Card who was firmly holding on to Baby Jackson.

"So Card what is wrong?" Kate asked.

"I'm not sure Baby Jackson is really cranky and his temperature is up." Card said in a panicky mode.

"Relax Card he just might be a little colic." Kate sweetly said. "Let me have him."

Card relinquished Baby Jackson to his Grandmother as Kate held him Card went to check on Emily who was sympathetically crying.

"Aw now who is a good boy?" Kate said bouncing the infant on her hip.

Baby Jackson seemed to be quieting down with the attention of his Grandmother. Card reappeared with Emily and they switched babies.

"Thanks Mom you must be the baby whisperer." Card said in awe.

"No Card you are just a young mother…I've been through this before with David and Eric Jr." Kate said. "It must be a Male Castle household trait to get colic."

"I guess so I just don't remember David being that sick?" Card inquired.

"Card why would you…When David was a baby you were just adjusting to the world yourself. You could not possibly been involved in your brother's upkeep at that time. It was all too overwhelming for you." Kate pointed out as Emily latched on for a late night feeding.

"I guess but thanks for being here Mom…I'd would not know what to do." Card said.

Once Emily was fed and Baby Jackson was dosed with medicine the two babies were placed back in their cribs. Kate tiptoed out of the nursery and Card turned to hug her but hugged a bit too much as Kate winced as the fabric attached itself to her wounds.

"Oh so sorry Mom" Card said apologizing.

"Look Card it is nothing I can not handle. What I could not handle is being away from the babies and stuck in the hospital." Kate said to her Daughter.

"Well it is not right I caused you pain…" Card said.

"Card sweetie you were just grateful and did not realize though I am up I am not fully healed from those wounds." Kate said. "I'm tired we will talk about this in the morning."

"Right Mom I will talk to you later. Good night." Card said as she slipped back into her room.

"Good night Card." Kate said as she left to return downstairs. She paused in the kitchen to spy Martha in puttering around.

"Oh Katherine Darling you are still up?" Martha asked.

"Yes Martha but not for long… Emily had just been placed down and I'm heading to bed." Kate said "Good night Martha"

"Good night to you too Katherine…" Martha said as she continued to mutter about something outside Kate's hearing.

Kate ignored the older woman then headed into their bedroom. Once there she saw that Rick did not wait up and was fast asleep. Kate got undressed then slipped into the covers.


	16. Chapter 16

Card was very busy the next few weeks between looking over her classes for the upcoming finals and the input to NYPD for their raids. Card had also look after her shattered Sister's emotions. Thank goodness Kate was on the mend. She would have been overwhelmed if not for her Mother's assistance with Baby Jackson. Both Jackson and Emily were growing fast. They have grown and put on weight. Now they were beginning to explore the world outside the cribs. The front room of the loft has been transformed in to a blanket extravaganza.

Card knew she was behind on her writing. Too much else was taking up her valuable time. She barely dragged herself to the loft after a busy day at school. She had just sent Captain Gates her analysis on where the NYPD would strike next. It had been only 3 weeks since that eventful SUV ride. NYPD was credited with an impressive number of successful raids of material for both the Fillini group and the Spolano's.

Card had just sent her latest then got back a reply as she opened the door to see her Father on the ground with Baby Emily crawling over him.

"Hey Dad…?" Card said as she dropped off her outer gear. Even though it was April 1st it still felt like winter had a hold on the Big Apple.

"Hey Card come here you got to see this." Rick intoned.

Card walked over and watched as Rick placed Emily on her stomach. Card watched as Emily pushed herself up and then got into a sitting position.

"Wow Dad that is amazing…" Card said coming to his side.

"Yeah isn't it great?" Rick replied while cooing at his youngest Daughter.

"So Dad where is Baby Jackson I do not see him anywhere?" Card asked.

"Oh Kate has him somewhere he needed to be changed. I suppose he is upstairs." Rick said.

"Ok Thanks Dad." Card said as she gave him a kiss.

Rick turned his gaze to his second Daughter as she left then back to his Fourth Daughter.

"Now who is a smart baby?" Rick cooed as Emily smiled and reached out.

Card left Rick who was preoccupied by Emily. She climbed upstairs to hear urgent whispers.

Card put her ear to the door of Johanna's room she could hear the kids plotting something.

Opening the door she spied the kids in midst of construction paper and David almost covered with confetti and Eric Jr. seemed to be dropping more on him.

"So what are you rugrats doing?" Card asked.

"Card you are home!" David said shaking off most the paper scraps and ran to hug his Favorite Sister.

"Oh hold on there slugger" Card said as David wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Card if you must know this is a Birthday Card for Daddy he is turning 50 today." Johanna said.

"Really? Wow I did not think he was that old." Card said.

"Yeah he is really old!" David explained. "He was around when the Dinosaurs ruled the Earth."

"No he was not. David quit lying." Johanna huffed at her twin.

"I'm not lying…He was. He took us to see them last week. It said it right on the banner Ms. Smarty pants." David protested.

Johanna looked exasperated at her twin and rolled her eyes just like her Mother did when their Daddy did his flights of fantasy.

"Look David he took you to the museum but he was not around when the Dinosaurs were alive." Card said trying to mediate another dispute between the twins.

"Card I know that but he did take us and said he was a kid like me they had the same banner." David proudly said.

Card not knowing what to say backed out the room gracefully as Johanna was putting the finishing touches to her Father's Birthday Card.

Card getting into the hallway spied Kate exiting the nursery.

"Hi Mom are the plans all set?" Card asked.

"Oh Hi Card yes they are your Father has no inkling of what is planned." Kate conspiratorially said.

"That is good how is Alexis today?" Card asked about her Sister.

"Still depressed I have to say but hopefully she will snap out of it soon. It has only been a few weeks since Eric was placed in the burn ward." Kate said.

"Will she be up for the Lazer tag royale?" Card asked.

"Would you have been when you were 6 month along with Jackson?" Kate asked.

"No I guess not Mom." Card said thinking back to when that was over almost a year ago.

So much had happened during that year. She even thought of how happy she was with Kevin. Card began to tear.

"Aw Honey I did not want to remind you of your loss. Come here Card." Kate said holding her Daughter.

Card cried for the loss that Kevin would ever see his son.

"I know Card you are ok to be sad. But after the cry get cleaned up for dinner." Kate said.

Card was held by Kate for a short time then Card moved away. Card went to her bathroom and splashed water on her face and dried it with the fluffy towel.

Card exited and went to look at her Son. He was still a bit colicky but was doing better. At least he was not complaining that much anymore.

Card took to time to gaze at her special little man. He was looking more and more like his namesake each day as he grew. Card gazed at his sleeping form then turned to walk away. She was met with her Father bringing Emily up to her crib. Something told her he knew he needed to remove Emily from the field of honor.

"Hey Dad give her to me I will handle Emily." Card said reaching out her hands.

"Are you sure Card you do most of the baby duties when you are up here…" Rick said.

"Yeah Dad I'm sure now hand my Sister over and head downstairs I hear Mom has dinner ready." Card said.

"Ok Card here you go I certainly do not want to be late for one of your Mother's delectable meals." Rick said handing off the child.

Rick turned tail and ran down the stairs. Card had to laugh as the kids piled out of Johanna's room to chase after him. He joked and played with the kids as they all left Card's sight. Card could not but be happy to see such love.

Emily began to fuss then started the reach for her blouse.

"Oh No you don't Emily you need to go to your crib. Mom will be up later to feed you." Card said he her recalcitrant Sister.

Emily kept fussing and Card relented and found the bottle in the Nursery refrig then warmed it up. Emily quit fussing as Card fed her Sister. Getting done Emily looked fat and sleepy. Card placed her in the crib as she left the room after attending to all her littlest Sister's needs.

Card got down stairs just in time for the plating of the food. She kissed her Father on the cheek then sat down. The Dinner was a normal raucous Castle clan affair. After the dinner which Rick raved about since it was all his favorite foods the table was cleared and the Great Castle Lazer tag Battle Royale had begun. It was every Castle for themselves. Even little Eric got into the act by grabbing his Grand father's leg slowing him down for a sneak attack led by Johanna and Kate. Card sensing the ambush of her Father stood up and got both of them in the act. The Lazer vests were all flashing except for David and Card.

David was the king of concealment. Card had her eyes peeled for when this little Castle would appear. Those out of the game were yelling encouragement to David to stay where he was.

"Come on guys it is hard enough finding him with out you all encouraging him." Card grumbled as the rest laughed.

Finally Card had a bead on him there was movement over by the piano. Card carefully stalked him and then her vest started flashing. David appeared from behind the chair victorious.

"Why you little sneak you got me." Card said hugging her Brother.

The lights were turned back on and found Kate and Rick in the midst of a long passionate kiss.

The rest of the kids went Ewww along with Alexis who was the one manning the light switch.

"Oh Come on Parents get a room" Card called out as everyone was stowing the Lazer tag gear away.

"What I have a room…This one and this one and this whole loft is a one big my room!" Rick said.

"Oh Daddy!" All the kids groaned.

Alexis switched the lights off as she brought out the flaming Bonfire on top of the cake. There was one candle lit for every year.

The rest of the Clan all started singing Happy Birthday to Rick.

The Cake was placed in front of the Birthday boy. Rick looked very pleased with himself. At the end of the song he was urged to blow them all out in one breath.

Rick looked at Kate and asked.

"You did not put any trick candles on this cake did you?" Rick said as he gazed right at Kate.

"Rick hurry up you can not get your wish if you never blow out the candles." Kate said.

"Hey Daddy blow them out I want cake too." David said.

Rick urged by the family took a deep breath then blew out all the candles then one by one they relit.

"Oh Come on guys…" Rick said laughing.

"Well Daddy it is April Fools day." Johanna said.

"I suppose this was your idea little one?" Rick said pointing at the cake.

"Yeah it was Happy Birthday Daddy we made you a Card." Johanna said presenting Rick with the homemade card.

"Oh Thanks you Kids. It was a wonderful card." Rick said.

All three of the younger kids gathered around to point out what they did to add to the card. Alexis got the fires put out and was cutting the cake as Card got out the bowls and the numerous flavors of ice cream for the feast.

Rick found the gifts from Alexis, Card, Kate, Martha, and the rest of the family endearing.

He took the gifts in good humor as they were intended with several versions of novelty ties.

Rick had gotten quite a collection over the years as this was the preferred gag gift for him on his birthday from the family. This year the theme was Harry Potter. Soon the festivities were over and all was cleaned up. Kate and Rick headed to bed. There Kate gave him a much better birthday gift than any old tie.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a few days past Rick's Birthday when NYPD gave her another set of information. She was seated at her desk puzzling out the latest info. Her string of guesses on being right confirmed Aunt Vicky's confidence in her. Card was deep in thought when her phone rang. Card glanced at the caller picture which appeared. It was her Sister.

"Hello Alexis" Card said.

"Hello Card…" The younger voice said.

"You are not Alexis what is going on Johanna?" Card inquired.

Card could hear some other voice in the background.

"Johanna what are you doing? Hand me my phone now." Alexis' voice said now clearly recognizable.

Card laughed as she heard the argument between the Siblings and then she heard Mom's voice interrupting both of them. Card listened in intensely. Soon the receiver was passed between the Siblings. Card glanced at the time and got together her things and left her office and waved at the Campus Security as they escorted her off campus.

"Oh Hi Card I don't know what got into that little sneak. I mean I password protected this device too. How she got it open is a surprise to me." Alexis said.

"Well hello to you too Sis…Well I have not been teaching her anything… But having two real retired spies in the family plus an extended family of Mobsters where she learned it could be very moot indeed." Card pointed out.

Johanna stuck her tongue out and got reprimanded by Kate.

"Say why I got you on the line. I got a letter from Black Pawn…" Alexis said.

"Oh I guess I got one too." Card said looking over her mail as she walked she pulled the short stack out of her pouch and was looking through them.

The mail piles were sorted into requests for seminars and other thing. The pile for well wishers had finally dwindled into something more manageable. Card had stuffed the shorter pile in her bag before she left.

Card opened the letter and read.

"Alexis have you read this?" Card asked.

"Yeah it that not great?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah 2 million copies sold online in Europe and the hardback has not even hit the stores?" Card said.

"Yeah have you looked at the links shown on the letter?" Alexis asked being a bit more excited.

"Just a moment I am right now scanning that site. Alexis listen to this blogger in France." Card said as she read out loud the review.

"_**These new Authors have a writing style reminiscent of a Young Richard Castle. The Characters are all well fleshed out and the action is exhilarating. Considering these Authors are Siblings and Daughters of the well known and highly beloved author Richard Castle they are as the Americans would say chip off the old block. This freshman entry was like a breath of fresh air. It was well worth the download.**_"

Card read from her tablet.

"I am so glad you know how to read French" Alexis said "I would have had to get Mom to translate or trust Google but really it sounds like that is good?"

"But of Course… Yeah Alexis it is all good I promise." Card spoke to Alexis in a Fake French accent which got Alexis to giggle.

"Seriously there is a link to a Polish site too. However, this one was in English" Alexis pointed out.

"Yeah I got that one too. It looks like we are a hit in Poland too. There is nothing in here about American audiences." Card said.

"Yeah I'm not too sure on that here is an American living in Eastern Europe his blog has a review too. Strange I wonder why it has not been released on Amazon here yet?" Alexis said. Anyway when are you coming home? Mom said dinner is almost ready?"

"I'm entering the loft now. I'm hanging up on you Sis." Card said as she opened the door to the loft.

\\\\\

She was immediately engulfed with her younger siblings.

"Hi Card Hey Card" the chorus of siblings said in an over eager tone.

"Johanna David let your Sister come in before tackling her. Twins get ready for dinner" Kate said. "Hello Card how was class today?"

The two twins raced away to wash their hands before dinner.

"Hi Mom it was good. I got this letter from Black Pawn today." Card said.

"I heard the conversation on this end from Alexis. Congratulations Card on your first best seller." Kate said hugging her Daughter.

Alexis was in the Kitchen with Rick sitting on the stool he was still healing.

"So Pumpkin you made my special sauce?" Rick said looking over the sauce bubbling in the pot.

Rick took his finger and swipe some of the sauce as Alexis was plating the food. Rick tasted it.

"Yum that is mighty tasty. You did well Grasshopper." Rick said.

"Rick get out of the kitchen and leave that poor girl alone." Kate yelled out. "I swear you are worse than the twins."

"Well hello to you Mrs. Castle." Rick said as they kissed.

"Why don't I go upstairs and say hello to Baby Jackson." Card said.

"He is not upstairs. Card Grams have them both." Alexis said.

"Really and where is Grams?" Card asked her Sister.

"Grams needed babies Emily and Jackson as props for her play." Johanna said as she ran to be inspected by Kate.

"I see where is Eric Jr.?" Card asked.

"Eric is with Grams too" David volunteered as he raced by his older Sisters to show his Mom then sit at the table. He was a growing boy and was powerfully hungry.

Card giggled as she also went to wash up before dinner. Alexis brought out the dinner feast and after grace the family began to devour everything like ravenous wolves.

"So Card did I hear you right that you've sold 2 million downloads in Europe?" Rick asked.

"Yeah Dad that is what the letter said…" Card responded as she shoveled in the food.

"Card did you read the itinerary?" Alexis asked.

"Itinerary…? My letter had no itinerary. Alexis what are you talking about?" Card asked.

"It was in an email from Paula. I will show you after dinner" Alexis said.

"Ok Alexis I will be interested in where we are going." Card said.

Soon the meal was over and the twins removed the dirty dishes and rinsed them off and placed them in the dishwasher. They left the kitchen to go upstairs and do their homework. Kate followed them both upstairs to make sure they were doing it. Kate paused longingly at the door of the nursery. It was not that Martha had not taken the babies before but still there was a bit of a pang knowing Emily and Jackson were not safe in their cribs.

\\\\\

Downstairs in Rick's office Rick and Alexis brought out the itinerary outlined by Paula.

"Ok Card we are leaving New York then heading to Madrid on May 31. There is two signing there. From there we go to the South of France for 3 days starting on June 2nd." Alexis said

"We are invited by the Prince and Princess of Monaco for a private dinner on of those days." Rick said.

"What we are to be feted by royalty?" Card asked.

"Why do you look so incredulous Card they like my books. They are connoisseurs of good tastes." Rick quipped.

"That may be Dad but can I continue?" Alexis asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Please Pumpkin do." Rick replied.

"Ok on June 6th we are going to Milan for a night then travel to Venice for the next night, that followed by 3 days in Rome, On the 13th we travel to Zagreb in Croatia for one night then off to Athens for 2 nights. On the 17th we go to Istanbul followed by Budapest for 2 nights, On the 21st Vienna 3 nights, On 25th Zurich 2 nights then Prague, On the 30th Warsaw, St. Petersberg and Riga, Berlin on Fourth of July for 3 nights, Amsterdam for 2 nights Brussels for a Night, July 12th Paris for week. Then on the 20th we have Stockholm followed by Helsinki, Oslo and Copenhagen. July 25th 2 weeks in London followed by a Birmingham, York, Edinburgh, Glasgow, then 3 days at Perth for your golfing. On the 16th of August Dublin followed by Belfast and back to London on August 20th for the flight back to the states." Alexis stated as she read off the email from Paula.

"Wow what an Itinerary…" Kate said entering the room and kissing her husband.

"Hey Honey what did you hear?" Rick asked.

"Well I think I came in at Budapest…Really what no Kiev?" Kate asked.

Rick looked over the email again and looked at his wife.

"No I guess they could not squeeze it in. I'm sorry Babe not this time. I am sure there will be other European travels. Let's say we go back on our own next summer. I am sure I will not be book touring then." Rick said as he hugged his wife.

Both Card and Alexis exited the office once the PDA started between their parents. They both knew it was going to be risky to stay in the same room.

Card moving to the couch asked Alexis to update her on Eric's condition.

"So Alexis how is Eric?" Card delicately asked.

"Well the doctors are optimistic that they will awaken him in a few days. Card, am I a bad person?" Alexis looked down on her scarred hands.

"What do you mean Alexis?" Card asked.

"Because not once have I thought of my husband lying in the burn ward comatose." Alexis replied.

"No Alexis I do not think that of you. You have to soldier on. You have Eric Jr. to care and other obligations. It is better for your mental health and your family for you not spending your time sitting in an intensive care waiting room. I get you feel guilty on surviving relatively unscathed. Sis you have to remember you have a life too. You can not let it be placed on hold because Eric was injured." Card said to her Sister.

"Yeah Card you are right…So what is going on with the new book?" Alexis said changing the subject.

"Oh Yeah well I will have the first 16 chapters for you tomorrow. And if I get to write another 20 will be ready in a week after that." Card said.

"Great I will get right on them as soon as I get them." Alexis said brightly.

"Ok Sis now no more guilt Ok? I've got to get to bed." Card said.

Just then Martha, Gramps Jackson and Sophie all came in.

"Jackson you are back?" Card said to hug the older man.

"Yeah Card I'm back. Did you miss me while I was gone?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah I did but not as much as Grams." Card said releasing the older man.

Alexis came over and took her son from Sophie's hands.

"Thanks Sophie it looks like Grams had tired him out. I'll take him from here." Alexis said.

"Sure Alexis he was out when we arrived at the theater." Sophie said.

Alexis exited the room and Card took control of the stroller. She picked up Baby Jackson who was beginning to awake from his sleep.

"Come on you must be hungry" Card said taking him upstairs.

Kate came out of the office straightening her blouse. Martha could tell what she had been doing and gave her Daughter in Law a smile.

"So Martha how was Emily?" Kate said as she picked up her Daughter.

"She was good as gold. They must all have my thespian blood running through their veins." Martha said.

"I see well this little one need to go to bed. I will chat at you all later. Good to see you back Sophie and Jackson." Kate said as she exited to go upstairs.

Rick came out then saw the gathered group.

"I thought I heard people out here. Dad, Sophie welcome back so how was the trip?" Rick asked wrapping in Father in a bear hug.

"Son it was eventful but I will tell you another time. I'm tired too. I will see you later." Jackson begged off.

"Ok Dad It is late I'm heading to bed myself. Good night all." Rick said as he disappeared back into the bedroom.

"Good night Son. So my darling shall we depart to our abode?" Jackson asked.

"Jackson, I thought you would never ask." Martha said as they kissed then exited the room for their apt.

Sophie had already left she was tired too. It had been an exhausting search for Fillini.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day Card awoke to the sounds of Baby Jackson on the monitor. She also heard the hushed tones of her Mom Kate. She was talking to both the babies. Hearing that her Mom had the kids in hand Card stretched then headed to the bathroom. Card mused as she did her daily duties that she was happy to have a bathroom attached to her room. As she stretched she thought it must be time to get back to the gym. She exited her room to enter the nursery.

"Hey Card good morning" Kate said handing off Baby Jackson.

"Hi Mom…" Card said as she spoke to her Son.

Jackson was not too attentive to his Mother's coos. Card burped then changed his diaper. Once finished she placed him back in the crib. Kate had exited as soon as Card had arrived. Once finished she too left to go down stairs. Her stomach rumbled as soon as she got a whiff of the smells coming from the kitchen.

Card found Alexis at the stove with Kate helping her.

"Good Morning Card." Alexis said.

"Good Morning Alexis…" Card mumbled as she grabbed a mug and poured coffee in it.

"Mommy is Card alright?" Johanna inquired. Both the twins and Eric Jr. were seated at the breakfast table eating.

"Your Sister is just fine…Eat up otherwise you will be late." Kate admonished. "That goes for you too David. Quit playing with your food and eat it"

David looked up at his Mother and saw the glare in her eyes. He quickly started eating. He certainly did not like his Mother's glare to be directed at him.

"I'm all finished." David said showing the clean plate.

"Ok David upstairs with you. I'm taking both of you to school today. Now hurry up." Kate said.

"What Card is not taking us Mommy?" Johanna inquired.

"No she has to go get her picture taken for her passport. I'm taking you. Now hurry up." Kate intoned.

The twins got up and ran upstairs and there was some sort of squabbling going on but it stopped when Kate got up then headed upstairs.

Card sat with the coffee cup warming her hands.

"So you have your appointment already Card?" Alexis said sitting down next to her Sister.

"Yeah I have a doctor's appointment too today. I hate getting shots!" Card lamented.

"Well Card that is the price we pay for going abroad. Who knows what foreign bacteria we will meet?" Alexis stated.

Card cringed. Her Sister was the one to always creep her out with her talk of disease and such. Card wondered why if she was so creeped out by her Sister's profession that she chose to write her novels about those same topics.

"Earth to Card…" Alexis said snapping Card's attention.

"Wha…What Alexis…?" Card asked being very confused.

"I swear you are so much like Dad. He tunes out too." Alexis said. "Are you sure it was not Dad who was your sperm donor?"

Card looked at the smirking smile of her Sister. Deciding to change the subject Card spoke.

"I finished the last 20 chapters. I sent them to you this morning." Card said with a yawn.

"Card did you get any sleep last night?" Alexis asked.

Kate came downstairs with the twins in tow.

"Has your Father awoken up yet?" Kate asked.

"No Mom he has not made an appearance. Why did he do an all nighter like Card here did?" Alexis replied.

"I think so I thought I heard him up at three this morning when Emily fussed." Kate admitted.

"Mom it was 2:30 and yes I stayed up all night." Card mumbled looking at her empty coffee cup.

Alexis took her cup and refilled it then placed it before her.

Kate motioned for Eric Jr. to accompany her as she swept the twins out the door with cries of goodbye ringing in their ears.

"So you have been busy" Alexis said as she plated her breakfast and sat down beside her Sister. "I'll get right on those 36 chapters."

"No Big rush." Card said as she noticed her Sister had pulled out her tablet and was scanning the news vids as she ate.

"Anything interesting…?" Card asked looking at her Sister.

"No Nothing yet…Wait this is interesting…." Alexis said turning the screen toward her Sister so they can both watch what Alexis had discovered.

- "_**This is late breaking news from Milan Italy. The famed Studio of Fredricci Fillini had burned in the late hours of Monday the 14**__**th**__** The fire was so hot that the Fire Dept placed a shield around it then let it put itself out. The Italian investigators have recovered 15 bodies including the Grandson of the master himself Davido Fillini. Davido was rumored to be Mafia. There was no such confirmation by the Director of the Police. Again the remains of Davido Fillini have been found in the wreckage of the fame film studio."**_ The Announcer said.

"Wow I wonder… what had happened?" Card said.

"Let me look at the report itself." Alexis said bring up the text of the report.

"It says here that an Older Man and Woman were seen leaving the area. The Italian police are looking for the people said to have left the area before the fire started." Alexis said as she looked at her Sister.

Card looked back at her Sister.

"So it is over?" Card asked.

"Yes it is over" a voice said which startled both young women.

"Gramps! You scared both of us. You could have cleared your throat of something to warn us you were approaching." Card said crossly.

"Good morning Gramps do you want something to eat?" Alexis said about to rise.

"No Alexis please sit…I can get it myself but right now that coffee smells heavenly." Jackson said as he got a mug and sat down.

"Gramps where is Grams?" Card asked.

"I guess still asleep at least that is where she was when I left her awhile ago. I can see you have questions…Oh alright I can see I will get no peace here until I tell you of my month long odyssey." Jackson said. "Ok gather around."

"What is going on?" Rick said as he ambled into the kitchen.

He reached for the coffee and found the pot empty. Rick groused and started preparing another pot. While the coffee was brewing Jackson turned his attention on his Grand kids.

"Ok here is my story…I'm only going to tell it once then I will deny I ever had a part in it." Jackson said.

Both Sisters were held in rapt attention as was Rick too when he sat down with his coffee mug. Kate appeared as Jackson was beginning his tale.

Both Rick and Kate kissed good morning as Kate too got a cup of coffee and placed it down on the table.

"Mom where is Eric?" Alexis asked.

"He decided he wanted to go to the preschool so I left him there. Don't worry honey I'll go get him at 12." Kate said as she sipped her coffee.

"That is ok Mom I'll pick him up" Alexis said.

Ok is everyone ready? I'm only going to say this tale once. Jackson said.

Everyone nodded so he began.

"Ok now I do not want any interruptions by asking questions. I will not answer them. So do you want me to continue?" Jackson asked as everyone nodded. "Ok good…well to start… It was the contact of Jeffery the Weasel that brought Sophie and I to an abandon warehouse of the lower east side."

Everyone listened closely.

"I had learned through my underworld contacts that Fillini was low on manpower so I volunteered my services. At first the recruiter was not convinced until he noticed that he was alone in this warehouse and his body guards were missing."

Kate and Alexis looked at each other as Rick looked at Card. Both Rick and Card knew about the 7 bodies found in the warehouse. Neither of them suspected that their relatives could have been responsible. Jackson ignoring the looks continued the narrative.

"Anyway this fine gentleman got me in touch with the Number 2 in the organization. I had to make my bones until they could trust me. Once that happened then they started to confide on how they were getting their shipments in by Drone carriers. The ships would anchor off shore and a fleet of Drones would ferry the equipment and personnel ashore. It was stored in a ware house where NYPD had successfully raided. I suppose that was your doing?" Jackson said looking directly at Card.

Card blushed and turned her head to face her Sister.

"Wait you were involved?" Alexis asked looking at her Sister.

"Yes I was involved in the planning only. I was asked by Captain Gates to help them use NYPD's resources better. I never envisioned a Drone fleet though." Card said.

"Card any consolation to you I did not either until this morning" Rick confessed. "However, I'm a bit late too it seems."

"So that is what you were doing all night?" Kate asked her husband.

"Yeah the task force was stymied they could not figure it out. I knew I was overlooking something then it hit me there was a Drone company owned by a front company of Fillini it was to be used for ferrying camera equipment for the film industry. It seemed to me that a Drone is Drone is Drone. They could be reprogrammed to do other things too." Rick said.

"Davido Fillini was filming in the Bronx." Kate said. "What I still have friends who tell me things… Just because I am on leave does not mean I am deaf or dumb."

"Ok Kate settle down Dad please continue." Rick said.

"Are you sure I can?" Jackson snarked.

Everyone nodded as they heard.

"Good Morning Everyone… I hope everyone is well?" Martha said as she came over to give her husband a kiss. "It is such a glorious Morning."

"Yes that it is, Mother." Rick agreed.

"Oh Wow look at the time I've got to go." Card said jumping up. "Please Gramps Don't tell your tale until I return."

Card turned her pale blue eyes on her Grand Father and He just melted he could not refuse his Favorite Grand Child anything. Everyone else objected.

"Ok Card I'll wait until you return." Jackson said.

"Thank you Gramps" She said as she gave the old man a hug then exited out of the room.


End file.
